Kaleidoscope of Magic : Machinations of Time
by Atlanrom
Summary: -Time Travel- Thrown in Azkaban after events of third book. Harry finds his family to be alive and he is not happy with them. Loyalties shift. Dumbledore will pay. His future self is back. And he is out for blood. Anyone's. Written with karldin's permission. Spinoff of his Kaleidoscope of Magic. M for a reason. Playboy Harry. No Ginny/Hermione. Sharingan. NO SLASH!
1. A New Beginning

***Chapter 1*: Chapter 1**

KALEIDOSCOPE OF MAGIC

**A/N: This story is targeted for older readers and definitely earns the M Rating for violence, language and suggestive situations. You've been warned.**

**This was an experiment in writing for me that I wanted to have a bit of fun with. It has not been betaed so all errors and typos are all mine.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

CHAPTER 1

**AZKABAN PRISON**

Chilling wind blew through Azkaban, bringing unbearable cold to the inmates and jailors. It did not matter, though.

The Jailors of the Wizard prison thrived in the cold, and most of the inmates were too far gone to notice the weather.

But not all of them.

In a dank cell in one of the prisons near the basement, lay a nearly fourteen year old boy shivering as the Dementors prowled outside his cell.

This was the worst place for Harry Potter, who had nothing but misery in his life. He shivered even more, feeling an odd stinging in his eyes.

And he dreamt, of the past and his memories.

_He lay in his hospital bed, triumphant after rescuing Sirius. His godfather was free! He gave Hermione an elated look, which she returned happily._

_He couldn't believe that their audacity had actually borne fruit. Riding a hippogriff to rescue Sirius? He was a magnet for the strangest occurrences, not to mention trouble._

_The doors of the Hospital wing suddenly slammed open, revealing Snape, Dumbledore, and the minister himself._

_Cornelius Fudge._

_Harry mentally cringed as he spied the utter fury on Snape's face. The greasy haired potions professor walked up to him and shook him awake, hard._

_"OUT WITH IT POTTER! IT WAS YOU! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?" he roared causing Madam Pomfrey to come barrelling into the ward._

_"Professor, please-"_

_"QUIET, WOMAN!" shouted Snape, not even looking at the matron. He stared directly at Harry and shook him hard._

_"I know you helped Black escape, potter. You and your filthy friends. Now tell me. What. Did. You. Do?" he asked icily._

_Dumbledore and Fudge came up to the infuriated Potions Master, the latter looking at the greasy haired man as if he were unhinged._

_"Severus, calm down. Indeed we need the truth from these children. It is a matter of alarm that Black escaped once more, that too from Hogwarts containment. Cornelius, do I have your approval for the administration of Veritaserum?"_

_Hermione shot up from her bed, horror written upon her face. They were going to administer Veritaserum, to a minor? What was Dumbledore doing? If Harry swallowed that potion, he would implicate them all!_

_"Professor Dumbledore, you cannot! Veritaserum cannot be administered to minors without the approval of…" she trailed off, looking at Fudge with fear._

_Dumbledore shot a sad look at the betrayed Hermione, before turning back to Snape, who seemed to have mixed emotions in him. The potions master showed a considerable amount of happiness and…was that regret?_

_Harry sat stunned through these proceedings. What was Dumbledore up to? He could hardly think! Ron was as usual, asleep._

_"Cornelius, can you please get us Amelia? Severus, get the potion. I will stay here."_

_The two nodded, Snape staring at Dumbledore a moment longer before leaving, his cloak billowing around him._

_Dumbledore dismissed Pomfrey, and turned back to the trio. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, who could not move. Hermione was watching with wide eyes._

_"Supprimere et memoriam horum!"_

_Harry glowed gold, and he felt woozy. He suddenly felt something wrong with his mind. There was something in with him in his head…restraining, guarding._

_"Quiesco" murmured Dumbledore, raising his wand at Hermione who promptly fell asleep. Her breathing became relaxed._

_"Professor, what are you doing?" asked Harry, who could not hide his extreme anxiety._

_Dumbledore looked him in the eyes, causing Harry to gasp. The Headmaster showed emotions Harry had never seen before in the man._

_Fear, self-loathing, regret all mixed into something reprehensible. It was causing Harry's fear to rise._

_"Harry, remember this carefully. I always endeavour to help you. I am doing this for you, to protect you. Follow my lead, and do not interrupt."_

_Harry only stared dumbly._

_The minister for Magic came with a stately-looking yet stern woman. Snape came back with a bottle of clear liquid._

_"Get on with it, Dumbledore" said the woman, looking at Harry sharply._

_Snape walked to Harry, and roughly tipped the liquid in his mouth. The woman came up to stand in front of him._

_Harry felt as if he was floating in the clouds, felt blank and obedient and as if he, the entirety of Harry Potter was on display for the world to see. But the force, the thing Dumbledore had put in his mind was still there._

_"Is your name Harry Potter?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Tell us what happened yesterday with Black."_

Harry woke up, the pain in his eyes getting too much. The horrible effect of the Dementors was taking its toll on him. He could not even summon anger for what Dumbledore had done to him.

He could not even feel sadness as he remembered his friends, who cried that he was innocent. Hermione and Ron had yelled and screamed, shouting his innocence to the minister to no avail.

Harry could feel the Dementors gathering outside his cell, and their coldness washed over him. The moment he felt even a shred of emotion return, they gathered around to lap it up like starved dogs.

Harry Potter was broken. Broken beyond recognition. He could feel whatever love he had for his friends leaving.

He was cold, both in body and mind. Cold and empty.

The pain in his eyes was now becoming unbearable. It felt as if they were being gouged out, burned from the inside.

The Dementors were all gathering outside his cell door. Harry could not stand the effect of so many Dementors together and the pain of his eyes.

Inexplicably, it happened.

He felt it returning. His anger, his hatred. More than he could have ever imagined. More than the malice even his scar exuded.

His scar pulsed painfully, throbbing in beat with his eyes. His brain felt like it was on fire.

The hatred in him grew, as he remembered how Dumbledore and Fudge had just chucked him into prison, no trial. Nothing.

It was as if they had wanted him there. The magic ran through his body like magma through a volcano.

His scar felt like someone had branded him where it lay. He could dimly feel something drifting out of his scar.

They had asked no one, told no one. Not even the other Hogwarts staff or the media. They had termed it a secret incarceration, and just thrown him in. Hermione and Ron were sworn to secrecy, he did not know how.

Men in black robes and hoods had taken him, and thrown him in this cell.

Pure clear hatred. That was what filled him to the brim, and the Dementors could not consume it. It was as if someone had lit a bright fire in him, a conflagration before which the Dementors' effects just paled.

Fire exploded from the young Potter as he screamed, turning the meagre furniture in the cell into ashes. The Dementors began to screech outside, unable to stand the fire that filled the cell completely.

Harry began to lose consciousness, the world blacking out. He felt his eyes throb one last time, the pain in them receding mercifully.

He fell down hard, fully unconscious.

…

It was _clear_.

The world was clear. So clear. He could see the individual dust particles floating in the wind, the texture of the burnt prison cell. He could see.

_He could see…_.everything.

Azkaban. That was where he was. As he remembered how he got here, he felt no raging hatred and unbalancing sadness.

No.

He felt cold and in control, like he could see himself the way he now saw the world. His hatred felt like a sharp blade, not a raging fire. His mind felt fluid and clear. Something was different.

Very different.

He could not feel the Dementors. Oh, he felt them crowding around as usual, but he did not accept the misery they forced upon him.

It was like he could cast that away. Something was different with his eyes.

And his body. He could feel the magic running through it like a torrent. It was the same feeling he had gotten when he had cast the Patronus to drive one hundred Dementors away.

But now he had the feeling without his wand. The doors of his cell banged open, and a dozen Dementors flooded in.

He stared at them and saw the black voids that they were. He could see the foreign magic that flowed through their body, and he saw through their despair to what made their very fabric. Their despair did not affect him, he could see through it.

His eyes…

"You look ridiculous", he said.

The Dementor nearest to him floated and lowered its head.

Harry felt no alarm, it was only a fact registered. He had to drive them out or get his soul sucked.

He raised his pale and thin hand, palm outwards.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

White light exploded out of his palm, drenching the Dementors. They screeched in unison and fled out of the room back to the bleakness of Azkaban , shrieking in agony.

_Intriguing. I do not need a wand anymore…as if my body itself embodies my magic. But I feel tired. Very much so. The Patronus, it felt different. I did not need happiness to create it anymore, only intent._

Harry sat down tiredly on the floor, considering. Too many things had happened too fast. He looked down at his body, seeing properly for the first time the abhorrent state of his body.

He was basically a stick. Pale and sickly, and dirty. But the magic was there.

He stared around the room, and removed his glasses. Perfect. His vision was perfect.

He doubted even a hawk could see better than he did now. It was as if a switch had been thrown in his brain, giving him this preternatural clarity and sense.

The way he now thought stunned him. Dumbledore and fudge were not relevant until he got out of here, and it should not be as a fugitive. He had no intention of living a life like Sirius.

His mind went back to when Dumbledore and Fudge saw him off at the gates of Azkaban.

_"Harry, I know you hate me. Understand, the law is to be followed and cannot be broken for anybody. Not even you. This is your punishment."_

_Dumbledore had a small tear flowing down his face._

_"I thought you did not throw minors into Azkaban, Fudge?" Harry asked in a dead voice. _

_Fudge looked as if he had aged a hundred years. Then he suddenly seemed to bloat up in anger._

_"I am the minister of Magic, boy! You need to be taught a little lesson. You will stay in Azkaban till the next school term. Happy summer break, Potter! Take him away!"_

_Dementors came and dragged away a defeated Harry Potter._

_As Harry looked back, he saw Dumbledore freely shedding tears, and Fudge looked like he was about to._

Their actions against him were forced, he mused. They had chucked him into prison for a reason, and knew it was not for aiding and abetting Sirius.

Dumbledore had suppressed his own involvement in the affair by making it seem as if it was all Harry's idea. He could not utter Dumbledore's involvement even after drinking the Veritaserum.

Why was he here only for the summer? That seemed odd. Eight weeks of wrongful imprisonment? Why would they do that, even if they knew that once he was out, they would be implicated?

He laid himself on the floor, looking at the ceiling. Azkaban was a dreary place.

But it was no longer horrifying and cold. Not to him. The Dementors did not affect him anymore for some reason, and it had to do with his eyes. They felt powerful, as if the magic that his body now contained emanated from them.

Something had changed his eyes. If only he had a mirror. Too bad he did not know conjuration yet.

He sat back up, and began thinking. He had four more weeks in this place. Then…then he would take care of everything.

…..

"It has happened, Albus. He has awakened them. Should we get him out?", asked a hooded man who had just gotten out of the floo.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his beautiful office, looking at the man pensively.

"We have four more weeks. Describe his eyes, now!"

The man looked at the headmaster, his face a study in wonder.

"Albus, his eyes are no longer emerald like his mother but they are black. Shining coal black. And when he channels magic to them…"

Albus beckoned the man to continue, a desperate look upon his face.

"They turn red. A blazing red with single commas in them. Why doesn't he have all three…that is how it should be!"

Dumbledore felt relieved beyond measure. Harry had done it. He had done it at last.

"In Azkaban, there is enough misery to accelerate its maturing. To awaken those legendary eyes after so many centuries…"

"Albus, you do not understand. He has magic running through his very veins, and can use it wandlessly. The Dementors have little effect on him, now. We have to do it…"

Dumbledore looked as if he had aged another hundred years, the pain was apparent in his face.

"I suppose…I suppose it cannot be helped. He is the one. Alert the Department, Bode. They have my authorization. And it is time to recall _them_…", he said meaningfully.

Bode nodded.

"It will be done, Albus. How do you intend to explain yourself to Potter?"

Albus Dumbledore stood and walked to the window.

"I will tell him the truth. He would never forgive me, Bode. But he won't turn out like Tom. Sometimes I wonder, if I am the monster for taking away so much from Harry and causing him such pain, if I am just another Tom Riddle…"

Bode nodded again. They were monsters indeed, Albus and the department. But if that was what they needed to be to save magical Britain, then so be it.

…..

Harry stood in his cell. Today was the day. He felt pure.

He owed Dumbledore pain. The way those hooded men had tortured him…He had gained a pain tolerance that was alarming. He had learned to look through the pain, to disregard it at will.

_It was after the day he had driven out the Dementors with no wand. They had slipped a tray of food in, and he had eaten readily._

_And promptly fell asleep._

_When next he woke, it was in a dark cell. He had found that if he stopped channelling magic to his eyes, his extreme perception and immunity to Dementors would lessen considerably._

_He was shackled, and felt a wand tip at his forehead. He could still use magic, but it was of no use. It was only a trickle. _

_He activated his eyes again, trying to look through the darkness. He could see a tall man open his mouth, and he could see the bright strands of magic that poured out of the wand tip at his forehead._

_"Crucio!"_

_Harry screamed and screamed, trying to break out of his shackles. White hot knives tearing at his body, his mind pierced by a thousand poisoned needles…he felt it all._

_He screamed until his throat was sore, then screamed even more. The pain was all consuming, absolute._

_The pain suddenly stopped, and Harry looked up dimly from his shackled position. He was hurting…everywhere. He cursed his parents for bringing him into this world._

_He saw his torturer raise his wand, and he could observe the minute changes in his body language. The man was clearly not used to this. His eyes could pick out every fluctuation in his emotions through his actions._

_The wand pointed at him again._

_"Crucio!"_

_The world went red once more, and he resumed his screaming._

They had tortured him two hours a day, until he could clearly see how the strands of magic were moulded. He could see how the curse affected him, and he tried to use his own magic to lessen its coherence.

He had managed to bring down the pain he felt by corrupting the magic of the curse with his own.

After torturing him with curses for about fifteen days, they threw him into a room where five hooded figures beat him physically.

The first five days, he was a mess of broken bones and bloodied but he was always healed by them for the next day.

He stopped caring about his situation. His mind gained only one prerogative.

React and survive. Never trust. The notion was burned in his brain. Never ever would he trust or assume again.

The eighth day of his beatings, it was different.

He could clearly see how the magic flowed through each person, and how they moved. He could copy the way they moved, and predict their moves by the minute tensions in their muscles.

They had pounced on him seeking to beat him down again, but it was in vain. Their moves were _obvious_.

Their punches were dodged and they attacked him swiftly. He could tell these were professionals, highly trained. They attacked with elegance and grace, and he copied their grace and movements, adapting at the speed of lightning.

Those five were paralyzed or dead. He had broken every single bone in their limbs and damaged their spines with the precision of a surgeon.

The tortures had stopped after that. It was then he knew. His eyes were more powerful than should be possible. With them, he had no need for a wand.

He had been forged into something…he did not know what. It had occurred to him that conspicuously after every torture session, his perception with his eyes had grown clearer.

Now, it was unbelievable. To see _everything_ and understand it rapidly, to copy it.

His mind had made the connections fast, and he had long since concluded that this summer's imprisonment had to do with him awakening his eyes.

Along with his eyes came a state of mind he had felt only twice.

Once, when he had fought to death against Quirrell and once when he faced the Basilisk.

It was raging instinct and absolute control at the same time. He was the master of his emotions, not the other way around.

The doors to his cell opened.

"Harry Potter, inmate number 300. You have served your sentence diligently and are now about to be freed. Sign this paper, and accompany us to the edge of the Island. There will be someone to collect you."

Oh. It was his final day of imprisonment. Odd, he found that he did not care anymore. He was not peaceful, but cold and hard.

But most of all he felt clarity. His imprisonment had taught him one thing. He was weak. Weak beyond measure. He was disgusted by his former self, how he used to be. Lazy, procrastinating…and a slave to his own whims and desires.

Pathetic. Anyway, he signed the document stating his freedom and walked with the man, leaving his cell once and for all. He would burn the world to ashes before he returned here.

The man led him through the melancholy corridors of Azkaban, before stopping at a door. He turned to him.

"Before you go, , know that I am sorry what you have endured here. This is no place for children, no matter their crime. You have my sincerest apologies."

Harry nodded to him. Truly, he felt no malice for this place. Except for the certain knowledge that he would burn it.

It had turned him into someone unique. He saw the uselessness of unnecessary emotion. Do not feel emotion, only use it.

He opened the door and walked through it. Waiting in front of him were the two people responsible, Dumbledore and Fudge. They only looked at him, obviously unable to speak.

Harry had changed too much from his short imprisonment. The boy who was once short, had grown several inches taller. His hair had lengthened and he now sported a mane of black hair that fell down to his shoulders.

But Dumbledore was struck to the core by the boy's eyes. True, they were black naturally now, not the emerald green. But they gave away nothing, no emotions or fluctuation.

Nothing.

It was as if his mind was a void. That was all his Legilimency picked up. He could penetrate further, but he did not.

"Hello, Professor. Minister. I liked my accommodations and entertainment for this summer. I will make sure you enjoy the same, someday. You have my word on that", smiled Harry.

Dumbledore grimaced, as did Fudge. They did not know what the department had done to accelerate the process, and they did not want to know.

All Dumbledore could do was explain completely, and hope that Harry would understand. Oh, he did not expect forgiveness.

He did not deserve it. None of them did. But they would save their people at any cost, even one as high as this.

"Harry. As you have no doubt deduced, you were thrown in here for a reason. It is not on record. Except for your friends and some select people, the world thinks you were in Privet Drive. Allow me to explain why this was done to you, and then you can do what you wish to me. I daresay I have earned it."

Harry was still smiling. Amusing. The old traitor obviously had some more lies to tell him.

No matter. He was hardly strong enough to take on Dumbledore and Fudge. Not yet. But he would be.

"Let's go, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, and grasped his arm causing them to disapparate. Fudge looked on sadly.

He cursed the day he had taken this job, and he cursed the Department for concocting this plan and disapparated.

…

The headmaster's office was the same as usual.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. The old man had seated himself in his chair, and looked at Harry.

"Do you hate me?"

Harry considered the question. It may sound stupid, but it was really not. Dumbledore could glean everything important about his state of mind from this conversation.

"No. I do not hate you. But I think you should die painfully, screaming your agony."

Dumbledore flinched at the casual way in which the young boy said those words.

"Would you kill me that way right now? If I allowed you…"

Harry shook his head, and activated his eyes. Dumbledore gasped, and conjured a mirror for Harry's benefit. The boy's eyes widened. Staring back at him were eyes of blazing red, three black commas marking them at equal intervals. The pupils were the normal white.

The prophecies were being fulfilled.

"You are a traitor. The death of people like you should benefit me, not harm me. That, and I can see your magic. It is practically leaking off you, saturating the air. You are too strong for me as of now, traitor.", Harry said calmly.

Dumbledore looked sad as the boy he thought of as a grandson called him traitor. With good reason, of course.

"I will explain everything, Harry. I know the utter pain you have experienced in your life, and it is all down to me. Me and the Department, and some others who you will meet shortly."

Harry looked at the old man in interest. He might be a traitor, but he could be used. No one could fool him anymore with the eyes he possessed.

"Department?" Harry asked.

"The Department of Mysteries. The most secret department in the entire Ministry. I lead it, along with two of my friends. Those eyes you have awakened are special, and they have been awakened only once in recorded history. Their origins are lost in time. They have a name."

"What is their name?" Harry asked. Dumbledore would be useful until Harry got strong enough to kill him. He would extract every drop of knowledge about his eyes, by whatever means necessary.

"_Sharingan_. One of your ancestors awakened these eyes, Arcturus Potter. He recorded that it was a dormant trait in the potter line, and was a gift of magic itself. Before you hear more of it, I would have you meet some people… people who by all rights should have been with you since your birth."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, his Sharingan picking up minute fluctuations in the man's body language. The headmaster was tense, and anticipatory. He braced himself.

The door opened to reveal two figures, one was quite tall and the other was shorter. Both wore hooded robes.

"Did you bring them?" asked Dumbledore. The two nodded, taking off their hoods.

Harry could not believe it. He concentrated with his eyes, channelling every bit of his magic, hoping beyond hope that this was a joke.

It was not.

Standing in front of him were two people who should by all rights be dead. The male had the same dark mop of hair as him, and hazel eyes. More importantly, he looked like a carbon copy of Harry.

_James Potter, his father_.

Next to him stood a very beautiful woman with flowing red hair. She had the same emerald eyes he himself used to have.

_Lily Potter, mother._

Harry's mind which had become cold as ice during his incarceration now froze even more. Hatred beyond hatred surged through his veins as he picked up the guilt the two figures obviously felt.

They could never hide from his eyes.

"Harry…" said Lily softly. James just watched the scene with mixed emotions along with Dumbledore. Harry could practically smell the stifling guilt in the room.

He hated them all. Oh, how he hated them. He wanted to torture them with that Cruciatus curse till they went insane. The way he nearly went insane due to Dumbledore.

"Do you hate me that much, Dumbledore? You get me abused for ten years, get me imprisoned for eight weeks and then tortured, and after all this reproduce my parents from nothing…"

Lily gasped with James, and looked at Harry with pity in her eyes. James shook his head as if he could not believe what he was hearing…

Harry too cried. Not normal tears, no. He cried tears of blood. Great fat tears of the red liquid rolled down his cheeks and his magic exploded.

"It's happening, Dumbledore! They are changing! We need to do it now!" shouted James.

"Yes, wait for it James. He is still conscious…"

They watched as Harry's Sharingan changed to a new shape. Three small circles with arcs connecting them in a triangular shape now sat in the centre of his red pupils.

Harry fell unconscious; the last thing he saw was James taking out a sealed cylindrical jar of liquid, and Lily and Dumbledore drawing their wands.

Oddly enough, the jar contained two eyeballs in them.

….

(A.N.- Here the story of karldin ends and mine start.)

(In an alternate dimension)

Harry Peverell, thirty years old and the last surviving member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius, blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to restore his vision. He did not dare activate his Sharingan for fear of losing whatever magic was left within him. His ears still rang from the explosion and being half-blinded left him close to helpless. He dashed the tears from his eyes, ignoring the debris that rained down around him. _I have to see this,_ he thought, _I've spent so long… I have to do this. _He squinted, holding up a shaking hand to shield his face from the light coming from front of him.

In front of him lay a complicated rune, written in nothing but dots and lines.

As he continued drawing the rune with his left hand using the blood dripping from whatever was left of his right arm, he couldn't help but remind himself of whatever had happened in past.

Everything was gone.

16 years back he had made a promise to himself, a promise to utterly destroy everything that had dared hurt him no matter the cost.

The problem is that he now knew that sometimes cost can really be Too high.

He had truly lost whatever little of happiness that fate had forgotten to strip him of.

Harry took a moment of break from completing the rune to reach into his pocket and withdrew the last of his possession. A raven haired man in his late twenties holding a girl barely 5 years hold came into view.

For the first time since the death of his daughter years ago, tears came unbidden to him.

While Voldemort had been responsible for death of his daughter, In avenging her, it was Harry who had doomed the Earth as well as well as the rest of his reality to the beings of Outside his Reality.

**Brat.** Satan's deep rumble startled Harry.

Years back he had found Satan, Lucifer, Devil or Whatever you may call the being. Ever since they were stuck together by bonds of need and magic. Harry's eyes were only thing that could release Satan from his prison, while without Satan, Harry would lose the ability to wield the Fire of Hell, Fire of Heaven-Soul Fire and The Eyes of Chosen- The Fabled Rinnegan.

Ironically one of the greatest threats to mankind was now his sole companion.

_What do you want?_ The man's mind was too fatigued for his companion's inevitable ranting.

**Don't give me that tone. Listen carefully, my boy. To you, the future is bleak, a dark void in which you do not want to step foot into. But for me, I can tell that this path that the heavens have laid out for you, this path is not the only path there is to take. You, child, will take the road less travelled by.**

This made Harry curious. He stood slightly straighter. _Alright my friend. What is it that you're talking about?_

Seeing the spark in his jailor's eyes brought out his resolve. **There's a Rune, not known to mortals or angels, but known to only God and Devil. It can only be performed once by the Devil, and at great risk to the Devil for doing it. But for you, and for me, it's our last chance to set things right. **

Harry was almost scared to ask. _What is it? _What could it possibly be?

**Time Travel. I'll be doing it, but you'll be my conduit. It'll take you back to where this mess began in the first place. **Lucifer lazily blinked as Harry's expression changed from sullen resignation to curiosity, to finally a triumphant visage of desire.

For the first time in what seemed like years, just a sliver of hope surged through Harry's veins. He had a chance, a chance to change everything, a chance to stop the people he loved from dying! But wait, the _Devil_ was proposing this, there had to be some catch. _Why are you doing this? Why do you want to help me? What's in it for you?_

Lucifer sighed at Harry's questions. Of course the kid had the right to be wary of him, he had tried to trick the kid into releasing him on a couple occasions. Even if they had made their peace, the kid would not completely trust him, and he shouldn't. Devil was the incarnation of being sly after all. Harry had aged over time, dropping the naivety that Lucifer had said that he had all those years ago. The kid now knew that for every action, there was an equal and opposite reaction. Earth's destruction was a fine example of such a law.

**Listen kid, you know that you're going to die, or rather, you **_**want**_** to die. But there is still something to live for. The fact is, if you die, then I go to hell, and I don't want that. Now before you say that I'm being selfish or something hear me out. It's not our time. My Ex-Boss a.k.a. The Almighty dictates as such.**

Harry frowned. He had never heard such a soft and _caring_ tone from the Devil...ever. _How do you know this?_

Lucifer was silent for some moments before he spoke again, his tone oddly soft for an angry sentient being. **Harry, I am eternal, older than any other thing you know. There are some things that cannot be explained...and this is one of them. I have this sense, well actually all the Fallen Angels have it but because I am the Devil, and the strongest of the demons, my sense is much stronger than the others. This sense allows me to know things that no one should know, such as the future. Of course, I can't **_**literally**_** see into the future, but I can predict it to an extent greater than anyone else. It's one of my gifts as Devil.**

Lucifer grinned slightly, revealing pointed canines. **So tell me Harry, are you willing to take this risk?**

After what felt like hours, he stopped. Sweat covered his handsome face. "It's done." He told Lucifer. Said Devil took a look at the seal shimmering above the murky waters. **Nice job kid. You really are like Pettigrew in that regard. **

"I thought Pettigrew was an idiot." Harry deadpanned.

Lucifer chuckled. **Exactly.**

Harry shook his head. Trust devil to compliment you by insulting you "So now what?"

**Now, it begins. Brace yourself kid, this is going to hurt like bitch. **Lucifer closed his eyes and concentrated all of his will into Harry. **_Peverell Harry_**_,_ Lucifer thought as all consciousness left his body, _**You will achieve even greater things in your new life, than you did in this one. Good Luck Brat . You're going to need it.**_

_**(Back in time and dimension)**_

Despite what was going on his mind, Harry detached himself from the soft feel of the hospital wing's fluffy pillows. He felt…great. He opened his eyes, but found he could not see beyond the white cloth that blindfolded him. Then the pain wrecked him.

If somebody asked Harry on how he felt currently, the answer would be he really felt like a bitch. The war had a done a number of changes on him. It was all he could do to not to scream out in pain. A while later his nerves began to settle, he took off the white cloth blindfolding him and he started to take in where he was. He knew exactly where he was.

_Fuck you Lucifer, FUCK YOU!_

The door opened violently, letting in the three figures he hated more than Voldemort himself. Lily went forward to take his head into her hand but stopped short when the glare he was giving her made contact with her emerald eyes.

Dumbledore fearing a fight to break out immediately casted a silencing charm.

Wandlessly casting a _Protego_ was easy for the time traveller. And with a mere gesture of his hands, he separated himself from the others.

The others were stunned to say the least when Harry did a wandless spell wordlessly and without his Sharingan being active.

Ignorant of the thoughts of others, Harry's mind was racing a million miles a second. It was a testament to his tactical skills that he made a number of conclusions in a fraction of seconds.

1. He was SO kicking Lucifer's ass when he was out of here.

2. He needed to find Lucifer's coin to access his Hellfire and Rinnegan.

3. He needed to check his own physical state when he was done.

4. He needed to check his magical skills.

5. First of all he needed to get out of here.

Activating his Sharingan in what seemed like forever, Harry took in Site of What was once a destroyed castle.

It was beautiful. The castle was a hue of multiple shining colours. His so called parents were not as strong as Dumbledore, who practically oozed magic, who in turn not even close it his own magic off course, but they all were still very strong.

But even without his other skills, these eyes were more than sufficient to kill all of them with someone of his expertise using them…

He got up slowly, walking to the mirror at his bedside. His eyes had changed…changed from the three-comma Sharingan to a Sharingan of a complex shape he was familiar with.

It had a triangle-like shape, with arcs as sides and small circles as vertices. The circles were connected to the circumference of his pupil by lines.

His own body's magic however had thankfully remained the same it was before time travel. He knew however that his control had degraded because he had wasted a lot of magic in activating his eye.

"Harry my boy" Oh How he hated when someone called him that. Lucifer called him that because he was immortal but Dumbledore wasn't.

Oh, he had also forgotten his traitorous kin. Turning back to the three people merely raised an eyebrow that said, "Explain"

Dumbledore came up to Harry, his wise old face showing infinite remorse.

"Your trials are at an end, Harry. The department will bother you no longer, except to help you in mastering those eyes of yours-"

Harry had enough. He had a lot more to do, take a view of things, take a shower, getting laid, getting Fire Whiskey. Double check Getting Laid.

"Do you want to die Dumbledore?" Harry said coldly, causing the magic of the room to nearly shatter in response to his stone cold rage.

"Better, I can show you. Look into this basin, Harry. It is called a penseive. It contains past memories. You will understand after this…"

Harry knew that what was going to happen and knew that he needed to stall them. It was either Fiendfyre or Kicking their asses with words.

Harry gave an evil grin that sent shivers down Dumbledore's spine.

Harry coughed and intentionally deepened his voice and spoke.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches…Born when the seventh month dies…Born to those who have thrice defied him…The dark lord will mark him as his equal…But he shall have the power the Dark Lord knows not… Eyes of power and perception, through misery re-awakened…Eternal and unsurpassed, born through love destroyed…Born again to drive the darkness away…"_

Dumbledore looked as shocked as his parents concerning his knowledge.

Harry had all the time he needed. His body and mind already in motion.

Harry was already in front of fireplace with a floo powder in hands.

"Leaky Cauldron!" And so our Hero was gone.

Disappeared with a burst of green fire through the fireplace, the last thing he saw was the utter misery on the faces of his parents.

**Karldin****'****s AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for reading the story. I assure you it has only begun. There will be no Harry crossover, only concepts that are borrowed from that awesome anime.**

**The story will be set purely in the HP world. And it is not your typical bashing story. It is a story of a bitter world, tough decisions and the misery they could engender. Not everything is in black and white, after all.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters, I will update as fast as possible.**

**Atlanrom's Author Notes-**

**Guys I tried to contact karldin for a formal adoption like 20 times but he didn't respond. Let me know what you think.**


	2. A Matter of Money And Quidditch

***Chapter 2*: Chapter 2**

**Thank you for your encouragement! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Regards,**

**Atlanrom**

**Special thanks to karldin for allowing a continuation of the story.**

CHAPTER 2

_Last time on Kaleidoscope of magic_

_Dumbledore looked as shocked as his parents concerning his knowledge._

_Harry had all the time he needed. His body and mind already in motion._

_Harry was already in front of fireplace with a floo powder in hands._

_"__Leaky Cauldron!"Harry bellowed, and so our Hero was gone._

_Disappeared with a burst of green fire through the fireplace, the last thing he saw was the utter misery on the faces of his parents._

Knowing that he it was only a matter of time before Bumblebee followed; Harry exited the building with a speckle of a plan in his mind, determination in his heart and rage in his eyes.

To Gringotts it is.

...

The building of Gringotts was same as he remembered.

The all too familiar gleam of white marble met his eyes mere moments after moving away from the floo of Leaky Cauldron.

Entering the building while casting a Notice-Me-Not Charm with nothing more than mere activation of his eyes, Harry strode.

Moments of Nostalgia are more problematic than people tend to consider.

_Hmm, I am pretty sure I smashed that guy's balls; nope it was other one, Hmm..._

Years back, He and goblins had gotten into a Feud. He had made sure to settle it. Painfully.

Everything was same. On the other side of the doors was vast marble hall sprawled out before him. Harry's sharp eyes swept through the room, his perfect memory allowing him to count the exact number of goblins that were currently roaming around. A number of those goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling on large ledgers, weighing coins with brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. Harry compared it all with scenes recorded with his eyes long ago and then made his way to the closest free goblin.

"Excuse me," he called out, bringing the goblins attention to him. Harry only just reached the top of the 5 ft 6 in counter, so the goblin had to tilt his head down quite a ways to see him. "I am here because my parents owned a vault I want to withdraw gold from."

The goblin peered down at him with a sneer on its face. Of course sneer was the neutral expression, so he assumed that was just its natural facial expression of the goblins. The goblin's eyes flickered to his forehead's scar.

"Do you have the key?"

"No." Harry sneered at the goblin. The Goblin looked him in the eyes and straightened his back. "But I have more than enough money according to Midas."

Midas or The Goblin king of Gold and hence the most valued. The expression was clear. I have money and I am going to bribe-my-way-through.

The goblin paused, his brow ridges raised. Harry stared back, not allowing its intimidating countenance to bother him. After a moment, the stare down ended.

"Very well," it said, and then hopped off the stool. "Follow me, Mr. Potter."

Harry followed the goblin through one of the many doors, this one leading to a long hallway. They passed along even more doors, these ones holding plaques with names on them. _Black. Bones. Longbottom and Peverell. _These doors that led to a family's accountant of the Founding Five of The Ministry, he knew. Soon enough, they reached the door with the word _Potter _engraved on the plaque. The goblin knocked, once, then opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter.

The room he was led into was a large similarly marble room. A large bookcase that was bursting with scrolls and tomes was located along the wall.

Harry's attention however was at the centre. In the centre of the room was a large desk made out of a wood so dark it looked black. Sitting behind that desk was a goblin that looked quite same as the other ones Harry had seen so far. Not that he tried very hard to differentiate.

As Harry walked up to the desk, the goblin looked up from his work. He took one look at Harry and then reached under his desk and slid open one of the drawers. From the drawer he produced two items, which he laid on the desk, a slip of paper and a dagger with ancient symbols Harry knew were Goblin runes drawn on it.

"Cut your finger and place three drops on the paper." the goblin instructed. Harry didn't even raise an eyebrow, doing the standard identification a lot tends to do that. Picking up the knife and slicing his finger open with the precision of surgeon, he held the open wound over the paper and squeezed three drops onto the parchment.

When the blood multiplied in amount due to goblin magic and scribbled on the paper, the goblin snatched up the parchment and looked at it. He nodded, once, and then looked at Harry in what seemed to be amazement, he spoke.

"Everything seems to be in order. What can I do for you, Lord Potter-Peverell-Black?"

_Okay, now even I didn't saw that one coming._

Harry frowning at the title he had been given told the goblin what he thought. While he was curious too, the goblin knew he needed to explain it to his client as fast as he could. Wouldn't do for Gringotts to lose a customer as valuable as this one.

"Seeing your response I am sure, you want to know about the Peverell and Black titles?" Goblin said in an amused voice.

"I know I am related to Peverell line through Arcturus Peverell but Black was unseen."

_Not that I have anything against Sirius. For Now._

"Your grandmother's full name was Dorea Potter-Black. You are not incarcerated like Sirius Black seems to be. Dorea Potter was closer to the Head of Family blood wise than Narcissa Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange. In addition Arcturus Peverell was the last seat holder of the Peverell family. Due to money having run dry, Perenelle Flamel who was the last proxy to seat has lost the seat on Wizengamot." the Goblin replied in a highly unnatural patient voice. The Goblin's impatience was religious as well Legendary even among the far too restless demons.

"Very well, I would like to check my accounts, as well as make a withdrawal; however, I do not have a key." Harry said slipping back into his stoic face and voice.

"Hmmm..."

A long, thin fingered hand reached over to a large ledger that sat on one side of the desk. The book was flipped open with a loud 'slam!' and the goblin began rifling through the pages. Harry waited patiently, knowing it would be worth it. When he was done here Lily Potter, James Potter, His dearest "sister" and Perenelle Peverell-Flamel would be dead. At least in a legal sense.

"Here we are. These are details for Potter accounts, the Blacks and Peverell accounts however you must check with their respective Goblins."

The goblin flipped the book around so Harry could look at it. The page the goblin had flipped to seem to contain the information Harry wanted, written in a neat cursive:

_Harry James Potter, Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Eligible for vaults:_

_Potter Family Vault upon reaching the age of majority:_

_2200 galleons_

_Potter Trust Fund:_

_550 galleons to be maxed out every year for school and living expenses._

_Eligible deeds for inheritance:_

_Potter ancestral home – Manchester – destroyed_

_Potter cabin – Godric's Hollow – destroyed_

Harry found himself staring at the number that told him how much money was in the Potter Family Vaults. For all there was to Potter "fortune", it was not more than 50G per year considering 500G was Hogwarts tuition fee.

Last time, he had never bothered checking on the Potter Vaults. Money was not a problem for him because Arcturus Peverell had a left a fortune of money hidden in the Muggle world Actually he had left close to 100 galleons in form of land. Close to 500 $ few hundred years back. 500$ few hundred years back should be 50,000$ now. Not a King's ransom but enough for him to last a year if he knew how to spend wisely.

However, that's where Devil's luck came in.

Bonding with Lucifer/Devil had blessed him the Devil's luck. Any investment he made skyrocketed instantly. He just happened to buy a weapon in a junkyard that was worth millions. Any painting Crystal made with crayons suddenly becomes a perfect replica of Mona Lisa, if he took it in his hand.

They all had happened so he should know. Oh only if Devil's Luck worked on Battlefield. That was the biggest weakness of Devil's Luck. One can't influence the flow of Life and Fate with it.

However back to the story. He knew what had happened to the land Arcturus had left for Sharingan wielders. He had just happened to buy the land over an oil reservoir. By the local government's order it was seized and ran dry, a violation of Universal Rights.

All he had to do was go to any competent lawyer, sue the government and owner of the company that took control of the oil well and the land.

He knew what would happen. He got a lot of compensation on the very next day. His total worth was nearly 2 billion galleons last time. At 1 galleon=10$ currently, he was looking to being a Billionaire tomorrow.

However there was more to money than mansions, swimming pools and virgin bikini babes. Not a lot more but a little.

With that much money he could easily influence people to give up stocks of Malfoy. If they were still unwilling to cooperate, well needless to say, Harry's Sharingan could memorise, everything from small bribes record to flat out assassination orders. Harry had kept detailed mental folders for blackmail on every major player in Magical Britain.

He could easily buy 60% of Malfoy's company for 3 million galleons, approx. And the moment his stocks hit 51%, he controls Malfoy. Controlling Malfoy meant controlling "dark" side. When you add the fact that the dark side controls 22% Wizengamot and Harry owned Potter, Peverell and Black seats all which in essence were 30% of Wizengamot's power, Harry could do a lot of shit for the Chief Too-big-a-name Warlock.

Sometimes he never understood Government of Magical Britain.

Power was divided into two parts in government. The Wizengamot was more or less absolute in terms of political power. The Chief Warlock was the major speaker and could cause a lot of sway in terms of words but was politically a puppet. A puppet that could speak by free will but a puppet by political limitations none the less.

The Wizengamot had normal hereditary seats which constituted more or less all the power in normal cases. The Founding Five Peverell, Black, Potter, Bones and Longbottom could however match all the other hereditary seats, on account of the fact that their ancestors had made the Government Structure. But Potter, Peverell and Black have not been filled for over 14 years. Harry intended to change that.

"What's the conversion rate from galleons to American $?" he whispered his thoughts. Pounds were simply too variable in a given day and could cause a lot of calculations to become complex, which he wasn't in mood to deal with. Gringotts converted gold to American $ and then converted them to any other currency. It is because of simple reason that American treaty with goblins was signed seconds earlier than British or so they say. It could also be that Author knows more about economics in terms of American $, rather than pounds.

"One galleon is 10$."

His suspicions confirmed, Harry bade goodbye and strode to Black and Peverell account.

The situation with them was even worse with them. Not a single Knut in anyone. Putting the plan in motion would require money. To fill the seats on Wizengamot, Harry knew that he needed a deposit of 100 million Galleons on each of the Founding Seat. The measure was to ensure financial security in long term and prevention of corruption. Meaning he needed 300 million Galleons for his political powers to express themselves. Count in roughly 50 million Galleons for Malfoy's Company, few utilities, a castle, few other investments and some more companies to screw over the Department of Mysteries.

The Department of Mysteries (DOM) was responsible for his incarceration in Azkaban and headed b Dumbledore and Croaker. However even the Department needed money. So it set up a few Dummy Companies, showing that the companies were investing into the DOM while in reality it was the Founding Five with exception of the Bones Family whose money they used. It was the reason that Blacks (courtesy of Sirius), Potters (courtesy of James) and Peverell (because of Perenelle Flamel who was sister of Arcturus Peverell or the original wielder of Sharingan). Only the Longbottoms had money left which would last barely few years. However a few years were all they needed.

The problem was that if someone to buy these Dummy Company, they held a lot of leverage over DOM. Harry had done so last time and he intends to do it again.

Money however would require time. Time was merely two weeks he couldn't waste. In such Scenarios, he always used clones. Clones required Neville to give him Mokuton. Why Neville would give him Wood Release? He couldn't heal his parents without Eyes of God/Rinnegan. Rinnegan requires

1. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Check.

2. Soul Fire, Gifted to him by Angels to settle debt. Check.

3. Winter Fire, Given to him by Winter Queen. Check.

4. Hellfire, given by partnering with Lucifer.

5. Wood Release.

Hellfire was a problem. And here he wanted to keep the bastard away from him for a while. Why hadn't he even invented a particularly creative torture technique for him?

Slowly a maniacal even grin formed on his face that terrified even the goblin warriors standing near the marble gates of Gringotts.

Activating Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (EMS), Harry opened a whirlpool through time and went to the Temple of Devil in the Lost City of Atlantis.

...

Harry felt the all too familiar chill, he had constituted with place. Accessible only with Space Time Manipulation, the place was definitely Hell on Earth, a place worthy of the devil, or so Lucifer bragged.

Walking to the Temple, Harry took in site of the place. Computers made 1000 years ago, Small trinkets of electronics, handful in size, definitely playthings for 3 years old as evidenced by the warning for "3+ only" on side and more advanced than NASA's rocket shuttle. It was this very place was where Lucifer had imparted knowledge of technology upon him.

Crystal loved playing with small Incendiary Bombs he made for her, when she was four years old. The fact that the bombs could annihilate an entire city block had bothered him a lot but never Lucifer.

Harry had sworn on magic that if due to Lucifer anything were to happen to Crystal he would bind Lucifer with his soul and through him into void. A place from which only Almighty could escape. And Lucifer never had delusions regarding Almighty's love for him.

Locking away memories of happier times, Harry slammed his Occlumency barriers down full power, wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes and moved on. The Coin was golden and still in full view. The temple seemed so defenceless that even he had been fooled last time. But despite all the traps, Harry knew of one big weakness in the traps.

_Kamui!_

Kamui, literally meaning the Might of Gods meaning could easily open whirlpools of space and time with complexities infinite. The relative ease with which he did so had prevented him for a long time from realising what he was doing in reality but no longer.

The Whirlpool had drawn in Lucifer's coin and deposited it into his pocket.

Knowing it was best to sleep while assimilating Lucifer in his mind, Harry disappeared in a burst of Magic.

...

The Longbottom Manner was so familiar to his eyes, he couldn't say. Here was where Crystal had spent a major of her childhood. In fact he had involuntarily turned to the door and half expected to see the raven haired, pale skinned, narrow jawed light of his life. The hallucinations he was having did not help.

"Mr. Potter"

"It's now Mr. Peverell, Madam Longbottom" Her face white with shock, pity in eyes.

He hated pity.

...

An hour after supper Harry was contemplating events over the tasteful porridge the elf had made. He always had missed the Longbottom recipe. He had made sure to memorise the working of house elf. He knew it was a recipe theft but Crystal had loved it last time and Neville loved Crystal like a Daughter he never had, so he was sure Neville would forgive him. Not that he intended to tell Neville that.

It was clear that Augusta Longbottom had came to know about the events of Azkaban in it's entirely.

Croaker shouldn't leave his department's documents in bed.

By Tomorrow Morning, Harry was sure Neville would know everything. It had taken awhile for him to convince Augusta that Neville should know but it was worth it.

Harry had procured the strongest Sleeping potion, Dreamless Potion, Pain killer Potion and General Temporary Potions he could find from Knockturn Alley. It was a very dangerous and downright lethal mixture to take but Harry knew he won't die. Maybe.

Grasping the coin in his bare hand, Harry took all the potions in one after another dose and dosed of as fast he could so that he won't be awake for what happened next.

The warm green fire had only reached his shoulder before it exploded in a torrent of 4000 Degree Celsius of furnace. The Parseltongue Anti-Fire Runes made from dragon's blood should contain it for few hours. Otherwise he had wasted close to 500 galleons on nothing.

...

Next Morning

Waking awake, harry took a while to readjust to his current surroundings. Something had changed. He could feel it in his...thing.

**_So had Cinderella woken up or do I need to call Prince Cornelius Fudge for a kiss._**

Ah the fabled bickering of the devil in his head. Just Lovely.

_Cornelius Seriously, No Black No Voldemort, Fudge?!_

**_It was either that or Dumbledore._**

Harry shuddered.

**_To Wood Release?_**

_To wood release._

And so harry went to washroom and released his wood's content in toilet.

**_Well I didn't really mean that, but okay._**

**_It was during his daily rituals that Harry came across something, something that was not there last night._**

_Umm Lucifer._

**_Hmm?_**

_Why is my 'thing' so big and toilet so away._

**_Take a look at mirror._**

_...You matured my body._

It was a statement not a question.

Indeed at what early was the weak body of not even 15 years old, now stood a naked figure of at least 21. Standing at a tall figure of 6 ft 4 inches, hard pectoral muscles, Chest seemingly chiselled out of granite. Hands carved with scars and tattoos. Rest of body similarly ripped. His face devoid of baby fat, sharp chin, non visible cheek bones making his face look a rounded triangle. His shoulder length raven black hair had a bang of them going between his eyes to his chin. However it was the eyes that took the attention away. The green eyes flashing eerily similar to the Killing curse and deeper than oceans stared back in anyone who dared to look into them. Overall Harry Potter would be new Hogwarts witches night time fantasy.

Harry casted an illusion over himself to prevent Longbottoms from freaking and hurried down.

...

Approaching the Longbottom family that was eating, Harry took his own seat and started on his own omelette and greeted both of them with a good morning completely ignorant of their shocked and curious faces respectively.

"Um, Harry..." Neville started in his all too familiar shy voice.

"Don't, it's your grandfathers fault, not yours." Harry answered the unasked question regarding his stay at Azkaban.

Seeing the still not convinced Neville, Harry turned on his basic Sharingan and showed to Neville.

"Look Neville, if your gramps wasn't who he was, I wouldn't have them. The ability of these eyes is too great to give up." Harry continued.

"The power of illusions, the power of perception, and the power of copying everything I see. The power to break and repair minds easily is incredible."

The last one was a function of EMS, but Neville didn't need to know that. The fact that Harry was setting up bait lost to them.

"I didn't know your eyes were able to repair minds" Augusta asked. The curious and slightly desperate look on the usually stern women's face was very off putting. Harry personally preferred the scolding tone she always had.

Neville too snapped up his neck and look hopeful in a very long time.

"All Sharingan's have a unique ability, mine just happens to be mind break and repair."

"In fact if Croaker knew about the ability, I would have forgiven him. But even I can't heal Neville's parents without a sliver of Summer Queen's soul." Harry's words were balance of his own innocence and his accusation at Croaker. The slight manipulation is now almost instinctual.

Neville look liked his toad had died again. Augusta had a hint of sadness in her eyes but carried on with curiosity.

"How can one get this sliver of soul?"

"As a matter of fact from what I know, Croaker had one but he imbued into a newborn 14 years ago."

There was a gasp from Augusta, her face full of shock and revelation. I knew what she was thinking; I had engineered the entire situation so that I could drive the discussion to this very point.

"Neville, Neville was the newborn!"

...

St. Mungos, Permanently Incapacitated Ward

A short ritual, a couple of talks and few promises later, Harry had Wood Release.

Channelling Magic to his eyes, Harry evolved them to his EMS.

Preparing for what was going to happen next, Harry unleashed his entire magic into his eyes.

His eyes hungrily drove drew up his magic. He never unleashed his magic in its entirely due to the great amount of Damage it caused but now it was must so he couldn't help but relish the feeling. It was only when he unleashed his entire magic that he felt his full strength.

At the edge of his magical reservoirs exhausting them, his eyes evolved at last.

The magic contained in his eyes returned to his body. Different, stronger and calmer than before.

If earlier his Magic felt like a fast flowing river, it now felt like the ocean. Vast and calm but flickers away from Tsunami.

It took a while to adjust his eyes to light. He could feel his body adapting to Magic and add an additional dimension to his magic.

Magic was the energy generated from the depth of his mind, from his core. From his very soul. Hence it was what the Devil called Manipulation of Soul Energy.

However when Rinnegan activated it generated energy even from his body. His every cell. This energy was "Solid" compared to "Gaseous" Magic. Hence the Physical Energy. Except for giving him ridiculous physical attributes, Harry had not found any other practical application to it.

However the true use of Physical Energy came when he combined it with his Magic. Combining them allowed him access to his Life Force Energy or his Chakra. Chakra while much less versatile than Magic was way more powerful.

Fiendfyre could be extinguished by very weak Water Techniques used with Chakra. Occlumency shields of Dumbledore could be broken like a twig with a Legimency probe laced with chakra. Similarly Harry's strongest Fire Attacks made with Chakra could rip apart the strongest defences Nicholas Flamel and his wife could make with no loss in strength. And the Flamels were together at least 6 times stronger than Dumbledore.

It was like comparing a Swiss knife that was Magic to a battle tank that was Chakra. Way less accurate and versatile but much more badass.

And making Chakra is what he did.

Clasping his hands in motion similar to praying, Harry called upon both his energies and combined.

It felt like superheated oxygen had met petrol.

Do you know what happens when superheated oxygen met gasoline? It burns. It burns like a bitch.

Now imagine it happening in your very veins.

Harry was no stranger to pain. Cruciatus was his best friend. Nightmare was his lover. Loss was his God. But all paled to what was happening to his body.

So Harry screamed. Screamed for what felt like hours but were minutes.

His throat hoarse, Harry called out.

"L-Luc-cifer"

**_Hmm?_**

_Chakra is stronger than magic, but it is a bitch to generate._

**_Agreed._**

Gathering himself, Harry went to Neville's parent.

Frank was staring of a distance; Alice was crunching on a plastic wrap. Harry believed he didn't have the heart. In future, his enemies would agree to. But he couldn't help but feel pity. However pity wasn't going to treat them.

People never understood true meaning of the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is not a power upgrade nor is it some kind of God's will/God's incarnation bullshit.'

The Rinnegan was actually a medium through which a mortal could show various realm of world to other mortals. However, if the wielder of Rinnegan was like Harry, every man is doomed. Point to be noticed is every man and not every woman.

Activating Rinnegan, Harry placed his both hands on their heads and bellowed.

**"****Path of Hell: Redemption"**

Showing the mercy of hell, Harry could give another chance to a fallen mortal. Healing Life threatening injuries with nothing more than whim, how people could think it was power of god was easy to see. Harry repaired both their minds and atrophied bodies.

Complex emotions, flashed in their eyes. Harry waited patiently knowing it will take a while for their brain to process all the changes.

**_Hey chief._**

_What?_

**_You hate their father, right?_**

_Croaker Longbottom? Why?_

**_Well he was reason you were abandoned by Potters and all the Azkaban problems._**

_So?_

Lucifer sighed.

**_You know Croaker loves the two in front of you?_**

_I am not killing them. _Harry replied resolutely.

**_I never said that you do. But suppose he hears that Frank and Alice are back and they hate him?_**

It took a while for Harry to understand but he did.

_How do you sleep at night?_

**_It's simple, I don't._**

Harry grinned, getting the evil idea.

Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly God) or Life Rewriter was one of the favourite Techniques Harry had.

The Life Rewriter did what it said. With this Dangerous Illusion, Harry could rewrite the entire lives worth of memories of someone. He could make James fall in love with Voldemort. He could make Voldemort fall in love with Aberforth's goats.

Lucifer snickered. The last one had made shitload of jokes.

However now he was using it to highlight hatred for Croaker in his son and daughter in law.

He wasn't editing memories but just changing slight outlooks.

However, it was when he was editing Franks memories did he came across an obliviation.

The obliviation was nearly irremovable but it tore away like paper in front of Life Rewriters brute force. And what it was.

It seems 15 years back Frank had overcame some of his father's documents telling about Sharingan and his tentative plan of Harry's life. Dumbledore had however quickly stunned him. Frank may be an Auror, a great one but he lacked Dumbledore's sheer prowess.

Harry edited the memory slightly to make things more relevant and implanted the same into Alice's memories. Then a little about what had happened afterwards. Like Harry's Cruciation and all.

One thing Harry however needed to do was editing a very specific set of Alice's memories. Those regarding Neville. People didn't know but the so called Mother's instinct was actually a very incredibly complex piece of magic that required Rinnegan to find and alter.

Then Harry edited some suspicions in them. Harry threw in his entire lot regarding Neville's bad things. How Croaker had forced Neville to take Frank's wand. Actually, Croaker had done so to encourage the wandless magic Neville could do due to Summer Queen Tatiana's soul but they didn't need to know it. How Dumbledore helped crush Neville's confidence with Snape. The main aim was Harry but again they didn't need to know that.

Truths in an incomplete bunch were the strongest illusion one can make. Harry's Sharingan could make more than enough of them.

Now Frank and Alice will hate Croaker. Neville will hate his Grandfather because his newly "repaired" parents hate him. Augusta Longbottom always hated Croaker for his sacrificial tendencies.

The moment however the volatile situation is hit with the fact that how Harry, the "Saviour" of Frank and Alice was treated, Croaker will be crushed.

Aside from his tiny part of brain however was his vast logical mind that had planned it.

Few years after Nicholas Flamel had made Philosopher stone, a Goblin rebellion had occurred because goblins hated someone undermining the gold. Long History Short, Flamel gave a magical oath that they will make sure that no one makes Gold with Philosopher stone.

As a result Department of Mysteries, which was found by Flamels and now headed by Croaker Longbottom and Dumbledore, needed a money supply to function.

The moment Augusta stops supplying money, with accrued wealth, they will barely last a year.

Then suddenly, comes in Harry the Billionaire, enough money to last few decades of war and who already knows about Department of Mysteries.

They will try the age old crap of "Greater Good", then James and Lily "My Dear Son", Then his little Sisters "Little Brother" Act and then the send a female agent "Seduction" Act.

It was so predictable that it was pathetic. However what he really was afraid of was who they would send for Seduction. Knowing how pissed off croaker was going to be and how barmy Dumbledore he just hoped it wouldn't be someone he knew.

Harry shivered at the fact if they threw an old hag it him.

But, if they thought that he was into incest?

Harry started shivering uncontrollably.

There was already way too much of Harry x Sister or the bloody Harry x Lily Crap on the fanfiction.

Hermione was way too much of a know-it-all for his taste and probably a sister at best. Though this time around he would avoid her because she couldn't handle the pressures of war last time. He doubted he could now. His relationship with Ginny was pretty cold after he bitch slapped her mother.

Harry powered down Rinnegan to EMS.

It had weird repercussions.

The EMS allowed one to think multidimensionality. So Harry couldn't help but think of what was going to happen this way.

_-Alternative Possible World- Flash Forward-_

_A visage of Croaker came into view talking to Dumbledore._

_"__...That boy is a poof, I tell you Dumbledore."_

_"__Hmm, maybe it's time I take matters into my own hands. Or we can suddenly supply Mr. Malfoy male veela making potion." Dumbledore gave a wink._

_-Flash Forward End-_

For the second time in day, Harry screamed.

...

_-3 days later-_

_-Quidditch World Cup-_

The last few days have been heavenly to Harry. Close to 50 of his clones and Harry himself had been busy. All his plans were now in motion. Harry had now close to 1.2 billion galleons in his vaults. His various investments and equipments are about to be delivered. His Castle was almost ready. It would be in a few hours at least with 20 of his clones working on it. Well one can't really expect the Heir of The Arcturus Peverell to live in a mere penthouse. And Castles were badass anyway. The Wizengamot session will start in a few days. And no one knew of his plans. Harry had 54% of Malfoy's shares already but he was expanding it to slightly more. He will deliver the letters to the chairman on the day of Wizengamot session.

Knowing where he was needed, Harry teleported himself away. For this occasion Harry had decided to go with a black muscle shirt stretched over his chest with a sleeveless red leather Jacket over it. Black Dragon hide boots, Khaki pants. No illusions this time. Harry really needed to get Laid today otherwise his balls would explode. With a body like his own on show case, Witches beware Harry was hunting.

"Harry!"

Turning his head Harry came into the view of Hermione and the Weasley family. With exception of his former friends getting taller, they hadn't changed much except their gobsmacked look. At least the male part. Hermione and Molly were desperately trying to hide their blushes. When Harry had raised his hand to wave at Hermione, his chest had done a number on his muscle shirt. Ginny wasn't even trying. Harry liked Ginny like a small sister type. So the fact she was drooling was understandably disturbing.

"Hi Guys!"

...

"Harry"

Hermione's whispered voice came causing Harry to close the account booklet he was calculating with a sigh. Staying with the Weasleys was not something he really liked but he didn't hate it either. It was necessary to stay where he was to prevent the Dumbledore or his parents to talk to him now. With the anticipation of tonight, his abused reproductive organs and Lucifer rambling on his head to get "Laid" already, Harry didn't knew how long it was before he exploded with power and impregnated half the witches in Quidditch stadium.

Harry did not even look like Harry anymore. That was Hermione's thought. With Eerily Sexy Green eyes (Hermione tried admonished herself for thinking like that but couldn't), a mane of hair framing his face and descending to his shoulders. He was taller than Bill Weasley and built as a weightlifter but still his body type was similar to swimmers.

But it was the way he spoke and acted that alarmed them. Harry despite his warm appearance had a somewhat cold appearance, she was sure it was hidden so well that even Ron hadn't picked. Or Maybe Ron was jealous since Also Harry had seemingly gone through Puberty it seemed, with the way that he was blatantly flirting with three witches and Hermione was sure that the breast grope Harry had done on one of them had been intentional. Or at least the ass slap. The fact that the witches were laughing all the time had really made Mr. Weasley embarrassed and Ron looked like Hogwarts Steam Engine.

"Harry, it's time to sleep. They asked us all to go to sleep." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

Ron appeared to be hesitant to converse with him did not bother Harry much, even though he knew the truth that he had been imprisoned. Harry did not bother him because he knew Ron was quite slow to adapt. Not to mention the fact that his jealously with Harry's smooth way with girls had obviously done something to that.

Ron was a jealous git and if it wasn't the fact that Harry's parents and Dumbledore were far higher on the "kill list", Harry wouldn't have bothered. Harry was aware of the scrutinising looks Hermione was giving him. This is what Harry really hated about Hermione. Her tendency to try and know everything, even things that were personal like his Sharingan Techniques and her bossy konw it all nature really pissed everyone in general.

While it was a defence to her own inferiority complex for being Muggleborn and her personal views that she didn't look good, it wasn't an acceptable excuse.

"I cannot sleep, Hermione. I cannot. Too much to do…" said Harry honestly.

Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Hermione. Just like Last time. Harry Mused.

"Yes. I would like that."

The two friends got out of the tent, informing who asked them to return soon. They got out into the stunning campsite, adorned with shamrocks and thousands of tents.

Bulgaria against Ireland. One of the most fucked up matches in the world. The Ireland seeker was on par with Krum. The rest of Ireland team was way better than Bulgarian especially their Chasers. The entire family of Weasleys was supporting Ireland. Except Ron, who had a sexual fetish for Victor Krum.

Seriously, the looks Ron gave to the Bulgarian Seeker...

_Bad thought, Bad thoughts!_

It was really funny to see, He the most powerful sorcerer ever seen, more than even Merlin Emrys or Arcturus Potter, was struggling to remove horribly done porn images from his head.

…..

It was so bloody noisy sitting near the Weasleys. It was Quidditch as they had never seen it played before. Even Hermione, who had been pretty quite the other night, was consumed by the sheer adrenaline of the hundred-thousand people strong crowd. Harry however had seen and remembered everything about the match due to his Sharingan.

The players were just blurs. Invisible to the naked eye.

"_Volkov-Vulchanov-Dimitri…Oh I Say!"_ shouted Ludo Bagman, the procurer of tickets for the Weasley family.

The Weasleys were on the edge of their seats, Ron and the twins were practically dancing on theirs. Rooting for Bulgaria one moment and Ireland the other.

They needed omnioculars to follow the game. But Harry did not. He sat stoically, not sharing in the adulation of the crowd. The Weasleys did not even look at his oddity, drinking in the high of the game.

The game itself mattered little to Harry, who instead activated the Sharingan and registered everyone he knew.

_Hmm, I missed it last time, bloody Department..._

Indeed there were at least a dozen Unspeakables from DOM watching his every move. Well they have a death wish.

It had been a lesson for him. To use the Sharingan to its fullest extent in a duel, he would have to master not the eyes but the body as well. Now however with the Lucifer having remade his body and enhanced by Rinnegan, he was the strongest and fastest man in the world. It was a bit of a cheat but cheaters prosper.

He could feel Fudge staring at him regretfully from the front row, and he stared back coldly. The minister gasped, seeing the Sharingan activated within everyone's view.

Last time Harry had tortured him, but now he wasn't in mood. Why bother with torture now that he had something much better. Fate could be more cruel than Devil Himself.

So Harry showed him what could happen in future to Fudge. The Daily prophets telling about Harry's stay in Azkaban, people forming Mob and killing his wife, Cruciating his daughter. And so Harry once again heard the melody that was Fudge's scream

"_Krum is diving!" _roared Ludo Bagman. Harry sighed, taking his eyes off Fudge. He did not want to provide a blind spot to his enemies that were going to come tonight.

Fudge gasped huge breaths, steadying himself with a counter spell. No one had noticed his screaming, caught up in the match.

"They are going to fall!" shouted Hermione. Ron and the twins shouted in denial. Bill, Charlie and Arthur just watched from the edge of their seats.

As Harry had expected, Krum expertly barrelled upwards inches shy of the ground but Lynch crashed.

"_Wronski Feint!_" shouted the crowd and Bagman. Ron was dancing in his seat as were Fred and George.

Bill shook his head with Charlie. "Idiot, Krum was feinting…"

Harry stared back at Fudge, who was clearly back to normal after that little session and looking regretful.

Fudge was back to normal, and was staring at the game with trepidation. Suddenly Harry felt something dip into his back pocket.

And so it had begun.

He turned and saw a familiar outline of a figure weave through the crowd. His Sharingan picked up traces of his wand with the figure. He had already replaced his wand since he knew this was going to happen. It was just a wand with yew wood and unicorn hair. Harry's new pair of wands of in his pocket dimension. Safe and ready to come at a moment's notice.

He made to follow the figure which was trying to make its way out of the stadium with the wand held at its side.

Invisibility cloak. It had an invisibility cloak. He could see that the man possessed strong magic and was very good at invisibility, but his details were not even blurred to his eyes.

They got out of the stadium after a lot of jostling, coming out into the empty campsite.

The figure made his way into the woods, and Harry followed. He tailed some distance behind the thief, using the trees as his cover. He could have easily caught up with the thief at any time he wanted but some things had to remain same.

After twenty minutes of ambling through the woods, he suddenly heard an explosion of cheers through the stadium.

The Weasleys would be on edge, looking for him. He could not draw attention to himself yet, not in this way.

He raised his hand and pointed it at the retreating figure.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

A jet of scarlet light blasted from his raised hand towards the cloaked figure. Suddenly, something that appeared to be a house-elf materialized in front of the now rapidly fleeing cloaked person.

And slapped his spell away.

"You shall not hurt master!" shouted the clearly female house-elf.

Harry was at this point completely bored. He knew that it was time to finish the elf.

_"__Avada Kedavra" _

The flash of light was faster than the elf. And so there was one less house elf left in the world. Having precious little time, Harry started weaving his spell.

"_Incendio!" _he roared the strongest fire spell he should know currently. He could do much better but it would do.

A huge wall of fire blasted out of his hand towards the former location of the thief, much larger than the normal effect of the spell. Spell amplification wasn't something Harry should know considering it was something even Dumbledore had trouble doing but the Unspeakables will attribute it to Sharingan along with the killing curse he used a while back.

It was a testament to his skill, that a school charm was amplified to the level of the Fiendfyre by him.

The life trees caught fire, spreading rapidly. The forest fire began taking form in earnest, causing Harry to smile and bolt in the other direction.

That should make it difficult for the thief to remain undetected. Add to that the officials that would come to investigate the fire…it was perfect.

The thief was done for. He calmly ran back to their tent, his smile not fading.

…..

"HARRY!" screamed Ron. The Weasleys seemed frantic, Hermione was in hysterics.

"Where in the hell were you, Harry? The match is over, Bulgaria lost! Krum caught the snitch-"

"Enough, Ron! Harry you scared the living daylights out of us! Where did you run off to?" asked Charlie angrily.

Harry looked at him.

"My wand is lost, and I tried to find it."

"Merlin! Dad, we need to register a complaint with DMLE. Who knows what they could do with the thing?" said Bill, causing Arthur to look at them seriously.

"Harry, you should have told us. No matter, we shall inform DMLE straight away. You three go directly to the tents and stay there, it's getting dark. We might be a while before we return. Don't wait up for Fred and George, though, they are with Bagman. Go."

The trio nodded and walked back in the direction of the tents, Ron and Hermione looking at Harry inquisitively.

They reached the tents and once they were in, Ron accosted him.

"What's up with you, Harry? Do you understand how worried we were when you just up and left? I know you went through some bad things, but that doesn't mean-"

Ron stopped seeing the dark look Harry was giving him before a fist to his face knocked him out.

…..

Harry stood outside the tent, thinking. It was already dark, and the Weasleys were still due. It was a matter of control. Controlling the situation was sometimes more important than loss or win.

Hermione had gone to sleep, as had Ron. He was waiting outside for news. If the Weasleys alerted the DMLE, then Dumbledore would know as well.

He respected Dumbledore in this regard. Getting hands into everything was important. But sometimes one ends up getting his hands into burning oil. Harry was that burning oil.

His face turned emotionless, as he surveyed the camp for any signs of the Weasleys. He had his Eternal Mangekyō activated.

_There._

He recognized the magical signatures of four people, three wanted and one not wanted.

Dumbledore was here again.

"Harry, nice to see you again!" said Dumbledore. Harry just stared back at the man his Eternal Mangekyō blazing. Dumbledore stiffened and blocked Harry from the Weasleys' view.

"Arthur, let me tell Harry what happened. You go back to the tent."

Arthur nodded to Harry. "We'll be in the tent, Harry. Oh, and we leave at first light tomorrow. Be prepared to rise early."

Bill, Charlie and Arthur departed to the tent with a wave to Harry, who did not respond. He just kept on staring at Dumbledore, no expressions showing on his face.

Dumbledore waved his wand, and the air around them grew still. Harry registered the flow of magic and its effects.

A privacy spell.

He too raised his hand, and the air grew even more still. Dumbledore was good but Harry was much better at these types of spell.

A complex dome of scriptures came into existence around them. The bewildered look Dumbledore was giving him made harry smirk slightly.

"Well done, Harry. The Sharingan is truly marvellous. To learn wards, especially these Parsel wards so fast, it's amazing. But you must work hard. To master magic and use it to its full potential."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. Master Magic? Did the Idiot know what he was talking about? Magic was an art, a sorcerer its artist. There were masterpieces but no Master of an Art.

"Well, Professor. I am sure you want something from me. Why are you here?" Harry asked with a smile and a cheerful voice.

Dumbledore sighed. It was frightening how Harry had leashed his emotions. If Dumbledore didn't know better, he would have been easily fooled. Harry was getting far too dangerous and far too fast. Wards couldn't be casted wandlessly unless one was a Master Warder and a very powerful Wandless Wizard or a Raw Wizard. Add in the fact that the Parsel wards are even more powerful and draining. The fact that Harry did all that and wasn't even looking bothered made him wonder just how powerful Harry was already.

Something was wrong but he didn't know what. And as much as Dumbledore wanted to deny it, even the EMS couldn't account for it all.

If Voldemort ever got his hands on Harry...

"He won't."

Dumbledore snapped out of his ponderings and looked at Harry. Unfazed Harry continued.

"I hate Voldemort as much as I hate you and the traitors, so I won't join him."

Horrified at the fact that the Sharingan could read his mind apparently, Dumbledore looked away. EMS was getting scary. If Harry was in his mind, who knew what he saw.

"I know it is too much to ask for you to forgive me, Harry…but can you at least make amends with your parents? James did not have anything to do with your torture, it was all my idea. The hesitation you sensed when you asked him that question was simply him thinking about his role in the research for those eyes. To a parent, losing a child is worse than anything else. You can never understand."

Unknown to Dumbledore, he had succeeded in doing what most of the world had failed at. He had pissed Harry off. Knowing that Dumbledore didn't know about his daughter Crystal, Harry forced himself to calm down. There will be payback in a while.

"Alright, Dumbledore. I will forgive them…_when they have experienced every single shred of the pain they caused me. They are vermin. Less than vermin."_ he said in a glacial hiss.

Dumbledore sighed. "I…should have expected that. I know you set fire to the forest, Harry. And that you tortured Cornelius with visions of the future. May I ask why you did those things?"

Harry was amused.

"It was because I felt like it and I can do what I want. I finally have power. There is no light and dark to the strong. There is only power and those too weak to seize it." While it was far from his true thoughts, Harry knew that sounding like Voldemort would only be beneficial. For now.

Dumbledore's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"It was…for your good, and the greater good, Harry. The magical people suffered too much in the first war, you have no idea. If I have to sacrifice my soul to keep them happy, it was still in me to do it. You cannot know how much I regret all this happening to you, Harry. But there was no other way. The eyes you have should be awakened through betrayal and pain. You don't understand…."

Harry shook his head, amusement still on his face.

"You were alarmed by that fraud's prophecy, weren't you? That was why I was thrown into Azkaban. So you could have a weapon ready for Voldemort's return? Wily, Albus. You have turned me into something like yourself. I promise you Albus, you will regret giving me these eyes. You will pay, Lily and James will pay, Isabella will pay and most of all the Flamels will pay."

Dumbledore looked resigned and old. "If my death will bring you peace, then so be it. But as you say, you are not yet strong enough. I can teach you, Harry. I can teach you how to truly use magic, and with my expertise and those eyes of yours I daresay you can become stronger than me in a couple years. It is all I can do to make it up to you. Your parents and I desire you to live, Harry. We want you to live. This is all we can say for ourselves. We are ready to die by your hand if it brings you peace…but I know you will not do that."

Harry looked amused. He fixed his normal Sharingan upon the Headmaster's own blue ones.

Dumbledore did not look away.

"They made their own child suffer to see him live? You don't even know when my life stopped becoming worth living anymore. And you can't teach me shit you weakling."

Knowing that it was time to rip apart the status quo and tell Dumbledore who is stronger, Harry dissolved Dumbledore's Occlumency shield with his Chakra, and overrode his nervous control effectively paralysing him.

Harry made sure to memorise the shocked look on the bastard's face. All the while smirking, Harry asked.

"Come on Albus boy, why so serious?"

Again forcing Dumbledore's nerves, Harry forced Dumbledore's face to twist into a grin.

"That's more like it."

Harry could feel Dumbledore trying to call to Fawkes to aid him but Harry didn't want to meet that overgrown turkey for a minute or two. So he blocked the magic Dumbledore tried to send out.

Harry forced Dumbledore's hands to take his throat in his own hands and squeeze.

It was funny to see Dumbledore trying to throttle himself. This illusion was a pretty advanced one. Making the body of an enemy believe that Harry was its master. Even Fawkes, who earlier could break his strongest illusions, couldn't break this mid level illusion now.

Seeing Dumbledore turn blue, Harry knew that it was time to get a pet phoenix.

Easing the illusion but not letting it go, Harry allowed Dumbledore to stop choking himself. At last the magic tendril came from the surrounding.

Soothing phoenix song ran through his mind, causing his illusion to slightly waver. Dumbledore was barely conscious now.

Feelings he had thought he had buried long ago came surging inside harry. _Why am I becoming like Voldemort?_ _This world does not need another Dark Lord. Am I going to cause someone else the same misery these cretins caused me?_

These thoughts however barely affected him and Harry removed them from his mind by bringing down Occlumency barrier at full strength. His Brain was now locked down tighter than Gringotts Vaults.

Fawkes materialized over Dumbledore in a burst of fire, and shed healing tears over the fallen wizard.

Dumbledore stirred and opened his eyes.

"I deserve that and more, but did that make you happy, Harry?" he asked tiredly.

"It did. But I am an avenger, not darkness. I am not light either. I am like you. To change this world into one of my vision, I will sacrifice anything. Even you, Dumbledore, if you stand in my way. Even those vermin parents of mine. You owe me, and I intend to collect. And today I will collect a part of what belongs to me, are we clear?"

Dumbledore nodded. The pain of the torture however was still in his eyes. Harry smiled. Dumbledore knew that Harry still had him under illusion, as evidenced by the fact that he couldn't reach his wand.

Time to use Dumbledore's emotions against him.

"So you will consider my offer of apprenticeship?" asked the old Wizard.

Harry laughed. Suddenly the illusion on Dumbledore came back and became stronger than ever. Dumbledore was shocked again. He hadn't even look Harry in his eyes. Perenelle Flamel had told him that when her brother casted illusion with Sharingan, he needed eye contact. To think that Harry used such a complex illusion without Sharingan was unfathomable.

"No, No I won't. I will never trust you. I hate you. And don't even consider the Potters. I will do what I want alone. Croaker has been taken care of but you I need guarantee that you won't manipulate me. So what to do?"

Looking at Fawkes, Harry grinned cruelly. Dumbledore looked horrified at Harry's twisted grin.

_Kamui!_

A whirlpool of time and space opened near Fawkes and tried to eat up Fawkes, who tried to flee.

"Harry, No! I beg..."

The next words Dumbledore was about to say was interrupted by the fact that Kamui won out and swallowed the phoenix.

Immensely enjoying what he had done, Harry referred to the shell shocked Headmaster.

"He is not dead. I have merely sent it away. Though I may or may not bring him back"

That seemed to do the trick. The Professor looked up to the young wizard in horror. Harry now held a powerful card over him. Finally understanding that anything that might enrage Harry would be determinal to his phoenix's health, Dumbledore said.

"I understand. Thank you for not killing me in your illusion and Fawkes just now. I can give you a magical oath that I won't manipulate. I will even get Croaker. And to hear our oath, you can accompany me to Hogwarts in the morning. Croaker and I will say the words there on behalf of the Department. "

"I don't need your oaths. I have something much stronger over you both."

Dumbledore was intrigued by the word "both". He knew that the coming out of coma of Frank and Alice was related to Harry. He didn't know how. Clearly Harry was the one responsible for the newly awake couple's less than stellar treatment to Croaker. They knew things they shouldn't, like manipulations of Harry and Neville.

How Frank even undid the obliviation Dumbledore did? It was supposed to be unbreakable! Frank had gone as far as to disown Croaker from family. It had spelt badly for the DOM's head and even DOM itself. Their money was not going to last more than 6 months.

His ears at the Gringotts had told him that Harry had deposited a very large sum of money into his personal vault. How much money Harry had? The answer to the question he will get night after Wizengamot meeting tomorrow. He was sure that Harry couldn't activate the Potter or Peverell seat, however. Hopefully, Harry will help his parents financially if they asked. Or his sister Isabella. He didn't want to resort to blackmail or seduction because Fawkes was more important than some gold coins.

Little did Dumbledore know that he will get answers much before.

Dumbledore knew that Harry was bounded by his manipulations no longer. He had effectively manoeuvred himself and gained almost every advantage over those in power.

He was stronger than Dumbledore in terms of illusionary magic and probably Wards. Croaker was losing his importance financially because of Frank on Harry's manipulations. Fudge couldn't any action on him due to his knowledge of Azkaban.

There was also the fact that Harry had somehow came in possession of a very significant amount of money. Therefore he was financially independent and powerful.

Add to the fact that his Sharingan made him prophecy child. Harry could virtually do anything and get away with it.

While many people would stop the compilation of facts here, Dumbledore knew that the strongest power Harry had was of far different kind and most dangerous of all.

Harry was aware of everything he had.

Dumbledore from his long political career could tell that most of time people didn't realize what they truly had. Harry knew and could probably use it to most damaging effects.

Only the Flamels seem to be out of Harry's manipulations.

That gave him a stop.

How did Harry know about Flamels and for that matter who taught him Parsel Wards? Even Dumbledore didn't know anyone who could do them. Hell, the only person he had seen who could use them was Voldemort but even he wasn't so proficient with them. Harry's privacy wards were stronger than the Parsel wards made by Salazar Slytherin in Hogwarts. And to this day Salazar Slytherin is commended as the strongest warder of all time!

At that moment Dumbledore knew that Harry was correct. He had already started regretting giving Sharingan to Harry. He needed information now, if he wanted to predict about Harry's actions in future.

"When can I hope to see Fawkes again?"

Harry did not respond. Suddenly there was screaming on the campsite. Eternal Mangekyō active, Harry looked towards the source of the commotion.

Multiple masked men were going through the tents, setting them on fire. He observed the magic they were casting and disappointedly sighed. It was the basic fire spell. It was either Unforgivables or First year spells. These Death Eaters were disappointment.

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione and Ron, rushing out of the tent towards him and Dumbledore.

They sighed in relief as they saw Dumbledore. They were safe if the Light lord himself was here. Unknown to them, the Grey Lord was here too. Standing next to Dumbledore observing them with his Sharingan.

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"I cannot let the Dark find out about your eyes yet. I will send you deep into the woods with Miss Granger and Mister Weasley."

Before Harry could object, he waved his wand. The eternal Mangekyō observed and recognized the magic Dumbledore cast.

In a fraction of second, Harry deflected the person banishment charm to Hermione and Ron.

"I never said that I cared for your opinion, Shithead"

Not giving time to Dumbledore to react, Harry ran towards the thief very fast.

Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes, Harry was faster than Firebolt! He was finally sure that there was something huge going on with Harry that he didn't know about.

While Sharingan could speed up ones reaction, it did nothing to enhance the body itself. It was a basic weakness Harry seemed to have covered completely. In fact Harry seemed to surpass the very limits of Humans. There were additionally no traces of Magic associated with rituals which could do it however.

_He has cured himself of Sharingan's biggest weakness. I must ask Perenelle for advice on the matter. Harry is clearly advancing at a rate far faster than we anticipated. It is getting out of my hands._

Harry ran hard towards the thief, who had just muttered a spell at a twig, making it glow blue.

The thief touched the twig and began to dematerialize. Harry dived and caught him.

A Portkey. He felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and felt a flying sensation. Suddenly he was upon his foot, a little dizzy.

He looked around, and saw they were just a ways off from the burning campsite. The tents were on fire, and spells flew everywhere. The ministry wizards were trying to subdue the malcontents.

The still invisible thief ran from Harry to the edge of the clearing and pointed the unicorn hair wand at the sky.

"_MORSMORDRE!"_

A huge shining green skull, with a serpent coming out of its mouth materialized in the sky. There was dead silence from the campsite for a moment, and the ministry wizards were suddenly pushing the black robed wizards back.

Harry turned on his Eternal Mangekyō, analysing the spell. This one was simple enough, and Harry had already known the spell. He stayed a good distance from the thief, not wanting to reveal his eyes yet. He made sure his eyes were shrouded in the darkness of the clearing.

He pointed his hand toward the sky.

_"__MORSMORDRE!"_

Altering the spell a little, Harry forced the huge green skull to dissipate, people who saw it were in awe. Unfortunately it included the thief.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ the thief intoned and Harry neatly dodged the Killing Curse sent at him. He observed closely how his opponent cast that curse. Sharingan eyes analysed it. The curse was done near perfectly, indicating that his opponent was a member of Inner Circle at least.

He slashed his hand through the air. This was a spell he really loved hitting his enemies with.

"CRUCIO MAXIMA!"

The attacker's eyes widened and he dove out of the way frantically. Harry's curse hit a tree, causing it to break in half and fall forcefully into the distance. The death eater was relieved that the overpowered Crucio didn't hit him but he started the counter.

The thief raised the stolen wand, pointing it directly at what he could see of Harry's head.

Harry could see large amounts of magic twisting into shape at the tip of his wand. It was menacing. It was felt like death. Here comes the Killing Curse. Harry knew he had only one shot at making the Unspeakables and Dumbledore watching him currently to fear him.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Green light blasted from the tip of Harry's wand, but Harry saw it coming from a mile away with his Eternal Mangekyō active.

Slamming his hands together, Harry intoned.

"_Protection of Ocean!"_ he said in English, responding with his own shield spell. The curse rebounded on the dark blue shield.

The Protection of Ocean was based on the concept that by drawing the power of water, Harry could force a standard Protego shield to act like the Ocean's surface. Only a spell that can penetrate the ocean's surface to its very bottom could destroy this shield. All others will be reflected.

Hence the Killing Curse struck the thief right in the chest, and he flew back into a tree. He had shown everyone his potential and lethality. It was a productive fight.

A strong wave of magic burst from the supine thief, whose features were still invisible. Harry wasn't surprised that he was still conscious. The death eater was apparently a necromantic doll fuelled by Voldemort's magic. Though because of Dark Lord being weak the doll was weak.

The thief woke up groggily, and Harry saw that his magic was boiling in its anger. The thief was bleeding thoroughly, most of it from his nose.

Harry watched calmly.

"YOU REFLECT THE KILLING CURSE ON ME, BOY!" The thief shouted, raising the wand in anger.

Harry watched calmly, not betraying his eagerness. He had reflected the _killing _curse! The witches of Unspeakables will climax in their panties. Considering that it included witches like Tonks. It was a wonder that Harry wasn't already in bed with few witches.

Anyways, Harry observed closely with the Sharingan as the thief gathered large amounts of magic with the wand once more. The Unspeakables weren't interfering just curious about what more the Sharingan wielder could do. He didn't need Legimency to know that they were going to be pretty desperate to learn the protection of Ocean shield. It is apparently the only shield that reflected Unforgivables as far as they know. Stronger Unforgivables could break through anything. Dodging was not always possible so a shield that could reflect the Unforgivables was god send.

He could see the magic taking the shape of animals everywhere. The thief was caught up in his spell, making complex wand movements.

Harry watched with a bit of boredom as the thief thrust his wand into the air and yelled,

"_FIENDFYRE!"_

A low rumbling fire was born on the tip of the wand and suddenly exploded into a column of fire.

To Harry's fascinated and eternal eyes, the magic that had taken the form of animals suddenly burst into fire.

The fire was growing at an alarming rate consuming the entire clearing. Harry did not care, memorizing how the magic was cast.

The thief stood there, and his happiness was evident to Harry. Massive phoenixes, chimaeras, and basilisks of fire in their multitudes took form all around the clearing and began consuming the forest in all directions.

A phoenix and a basilisk of unbelievably hot fire rushed towards Harry, vaporizing everything in their path.

Harry's skin was burning. He knew it was time to end this mockery of battle.

Gathering his hands in front of himself in form of cup Harry wrestled the control of Fiendfyre from the thief and forced the Fiendfyre to gather in a golf ball sized fireball. Dumbledore watching it could help but feel amazed at how Harry had virtually destroyed a very powerful Dark Spell. However it was what happened next that shook everyone off the rockers.

Harry aimed the fireball at the thief and yelled.

_"__FIENDFYRE!"_

The once palm sized ball grew from a miniature harmless star to a colossal pillar of liquid fire in an instant. Expanding at a massive rate towards the thief. Not even ashes were left after the fire that had lit the dark sky bright had gone.

Suddenly Harry felt something pull him by his navel. He felt himself flying; a collaboration of Portkey creating _Portus_ spell and the banishment charm. Say what you want Dumbledore is pretty interesting if nothing else.

He landed on familiar ground, deactivating his eyes and stowing his hands back into his robes. He allowed himself a small smile as Hermione flung herself into his arms, and Ron patted his back.

Dumbledore looked at the trio with relief, and at Harry with a curiosity. He needed to talk to Harry soon.

-End-

**Finally I uploaded!**

**I am not going to apologize for late updates! I have just finished my exams and thankfully did good enough to get into a medical college.**

**I wish you a Happy Christmas. May God give strength, happiness and loads of money to you and your family.**

**To those not celebrating Christmas, Happy Holidays and may God give you what you desire the most!**

**-Atlanrom**

**P.S. I am not very sure about next update will be when. Hopefully just after New Year.**


	3. Setting Down The Field

**Dear readers.**

**Thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I understand what many of you are trying to say. But I thought I made it clear so now I am going to shout out loud!**

**HARRY WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE IN THIS FIC!**

**I am sick of fan fictions where suddenly Lily pops out and hugs harry and it all gets messed up and they all live happily ever after or start having sex with each!**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter is RAW! I wanted to update on Christmas badly so the chapter is as bad as it gets. I will update a new version later.<strong>

**Anyway, onto the chapter! Thanks again for your encouragement!**

CHAPTER 3

**-Malfoy Manor - ****_Day of Wizengamot -_**

Harry was smiling. No scratch that Harry was flat out grinning. There were many people Harry hated in this world. James, Lily, Isabella, Crystal's Bitch of a Mother, Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel and Dumbledore. Harry had kind of killed Voldemort last time so it was hard to be pissed at the dark lord. Plus Harry would have been happy if the dark lord had truly killed his parents.

But there was one person in this world he hated more than that.

Lucius Malfoy.

The reason Harry hated Malfoy was simple and as old as the mankind. Harry was _jealous_.

Obviously here our readers would ask why a filthy rich and godlike Harry would be jealous of an inbred idiot like Lucius who couldn't even think about the fact that while he spouted about blood purity, in the end he followed a half blood Tom Riddle.

The reason was simple.

Narcissa Malfoy

It was common fact amongst the pureblood circles that Lucius was an avid visitor of brothels of Knockturn Alley. Add to the fact that Narcissa gave a blood sample to a surrogate mother to give birth to Draco, you virtually have a Virgin Bombshell of a MILF!

Hence while Harry was jealous of Lucius for having one thing that Harry had never encountered himself, Harry was pissed off at Lucius because he made a mockery of the libido of the entire mankind!

Seriously, why sleep with prostitutes when you have a virgin wife at home?!

So Harry had resolved that being the good guy he was, he would rescue Narcissa this time from her Life of Extreme Sexual Frustrations. That was a fate reserved only for someone like Dumbledore.

There still was no guarantee that Harry won't crush her beneath a 50 ton boulder like last time but at least she won't die a virgin this time around.

Narcissa Malfoy had been a point of guilt to Harry when he learnt from Draco's memory that she had died a virgin but raising someone from dead to have sex with them was seriously irresponsible and more importantly, too necrophilic for his tastes.

Activating his EMS, Harry whispered _"Kamui"_

Disappearing and appearing in a whirlpool of space and time Harry looked around. Lucius must have been informed that his company was now officially was under control of another person. Who this person was a mystery to Lucius and Harry had made sure to make Lucius know that he was coming for a meeting.

He was in a large formal drawing room with double doors that opened onto the main entrance hall. The room was sumptuous and decorated with ornate antique furniture that screamed understated elegance and wealth.

"Mr. Potter"

Lucius Malfoy greeted him with a calculative look and a smile that betrayed his confusion and a tad fear.

Harry smiled in an honest way. Though the menacing aura around him being eerily similar to the Dark Lord must have been the reason Lucius nearly drew his wand.

"I assume we are to have a talk regarding _my_ company?" Harry said in a silky voice with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Yes, off course Mr. Potter," Harry heard the older man say with silky cultured tones. The calculative look was back. Analyzing your opponent for any weakness is hard to do without being overt but Lucius could do it perfectly.

"Lord" Harry interrupted.

Lucius shot him a wide eyed look.

"Lord Potter-Peverell-Black. Chose whichever combination you fancy." Harry grinned at Lucius.

The Look of utter horror on Lucius face nearly made Harry realise something. He would be sleeping with Narcissa by tomorrow night.

"Now let's talk shall we _Lord _Malfoy"

**_-Wizengamot-_**

The style of the room resembled a theatre.

A circular room with rising tiered seats, each seat walled off from the other creating small rooms for each seat. The space across from the door however had three large chairs behind a desk-like pedestal one for the Minister for Magic, one for the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and one for the Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement. Like the rest of the room the three chairs were also tiered only that the middle chair was raised above the other two and the chair on the right below the middle one and the left lower that the right.

Currently the three seats in the middle were empty and would be empty until the clock hit exactly twelve. While the other seats were beginning to fill Harry quickly made his way to the only seat with the golden plaque engraved with the name Potter. Harry had been smart enough to cast a powerful wandless Notice-Me-Not charm on himself. So what if they took his wand for meeting? He didn't need the spare stick anyway.

The fact that his vaults had enough money to ensure his own stability of finances was indicated by presence of the seats. A goblin ensured that his finances were in order and then submitted the documents into the runes of Wizengamot. Then Wizengamot would allow the seats to be taken.

**_Let the show begin. Devil said in Harry's mind._**

The minutes flew by fairly quickly and sure enough a loud bell rung indicating noon and the start of the meeting. And with it the last members entered the room to take their seats at the middle of the circle the Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, also known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards or just ICW. Followed by the Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, and lastly Amelia Susan Bones the Head of the DMLE.

The three took their respective seats and in a similar fashion to the sorting of the first years at Hogwarts the Head of the DMLE began to read out the attendance of the houses.

"Abbott!"

A man Harry recognized as the father of the Hufflepuff student Hannah acknowledged the elder witch's call by a wave of the hand and shout of, "Jack Abbott representing the house of Abbott."

The head of DMLE nodded and wrote something down on the parchment in front of her before continuing, "Black!"

Even though everyone in the council knew that the only three Blacks that could possibly be in attendance. One was currently incarcerated in Azkaban, other was on run and Narcissa was younger and hence not in line of succession it was standard procedure to call the name anyways.

Nobody really expected any of the Founding Five Seats to be activated. Harry intended to change that.

"Harry Black representing the Founding House of Black"

The necks snapped in his direction so fast Harry was sure there were bound to be some major whiplash.

There for everyone's view was sitting Harry Potter representing the house of black. The Notice-Me-Not charm had failed due to the attention seeking nature of Harry's claim.

The fact that the Wizengamot panel was representing Harry as a Black meant that the claim could not be challenged.

As fascinating it was to watch the reactions of everyone, there were few people Harry made sure to activate his Sharingan to burn their reactions into his memory.

The headmaster was looking weary and was likely considering the implications of Harry's new found position as an active Lord of a Founding House.

The Minister looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Frank Longbottom was looking him at gratitude. Harry nodded back.

Croaker Longbottom was looking at him with a shocked expression and Harry responded by glancing back at him with his Sharingan. Instantly the Occlumency shields of Croaker dissolved.

Croaker looked shocked and got out of the room as fast as he could.

Dissolution of the Occlumency shield not only leaves mind exposed to a Legimency but also makes spells weaker due to weakening of concentration. Furthermore the emotions which are earlier bottled up come raging up.

However it was the look of the two Unspeakables that Harry was focused on.

One was looking at him with teary eyes. Emerald so similar to his own. It was all Harry could do to not to get up and rip the women to pieces.

_First she makes me what I am and then pities me?!_

Slamming his Occlumency shields down Harry resumed his observations.

Turning his eyes from his mother, Harry's now emerald eyes locked into a pair of Violet Crystals. Her Occlumency was formidable but Harry could easily see the fear, curiosity and regret in the violet ocean.

This time Harry looked away. It had taken a long time for Isabella to learn the Harry was and would never be the brother she thought he was. Harry just hoped she learnt it faster this time around. Isabella was way too much like Crystal in terms of personality to prevent bouts of Nostalgia. And another mental complication was last thing Harry needed.

Seeing everyone of importance having decided to talk to him during lunch, Harry sat back.

The roll call continued on, Henry of House Brown, Amycus of Carrow.

"Longbottom!"

"Frank Longbottom representing of House of Longbottom"

The Fact Frank said House of Longbottom and Not Founding House of Longbottom told that the Longbottoms didn't have the necessary 100 million Galleons for activation. They could speak on the house behalf but couldn't vote.

Ares of Flint, Cygnus of Greengrass, Matthew of Higgs, Brendan of Macmillan, Lucius of Malfoy, Theodore of Nott, Oswin of Parkinson.

Next to be called after Parkinson should be another no show, just like house Black, yet they called it out in tradition just as they have for the past years. "Peverell!"

"Harry Peverell of Founding House of Peverell!"

The members of the council turned their heads in shock at the voice that came from one of the higher seats and sure enough sat in the Potter's seat was the Boy-Who-Lived. Shocked expressions were on the faces of each person in the room, however none as shocked as the aged Headmaster. Activation of two of Founding seats could be catastrophic for any of the darker, neutral or light side if one wanted.

The quickest one to snap out of their shock was the stoic head of the DMLE who merely jotted down onto the parchment and continued on, "Potter!"

"Harry Potter of Founding House of Potter!"

Harry couldn't help himself. He fell down of his chair laughing and holding his sides.

The head of house Pyrites snapped out of his shock when his name was called and responded back to the witch, "Legault of Pyrites present."

Amelia quickly made it through the rest of the list the last few were Wallace of Runcorn, Renault of Wilkes, Axel of house Yaxley and Ursula of house Zabini. Along with Dolores Umbridge who had claimed the house of Selwyn.

Luckily or unluckily this meeting didn't include any major breaking movements, just older wizards complaining about the problems they had with the society, which only served to bore Harry to death.

Since no movements were brought up last month on account of it being cancelled, this month wasn't anything interesting. After another hour or so of old grumpy wizards, each expressing their views, Harry decided that these meetings were probably the worst way to spend his time.

So Harry started working on rearranging his memories and spell list. Doing it often took a long time but increased his mental functions incredibly.

His thoughts were interrupted when the meeting had decided to take a break and the council was temporarily dismissed, as the lords and ladies began to leave the room Harry decided to head out as well. Harry mused if they had some chocolate cookies in the lunch.

On his way out the lord of House Longbottom interrupted his thoughts. "I did not expect to see you here Lord Potter."

"I suppose so and please call me Harry, Lord Longbottom. You are one of those who have earned the right to it." Harry smiled.

The Longbottom was slightly taken aback at the honestly and hesitantly smiled back, "Only if you call me Frank."

The conversation ended up quickly and after assuring that the Longbottoms are no debt of his, Harry went on with his lunch,.

* * *

><p>The order-me-anything menus were standard and for a sickle could get you a lot.<p>

Spending 10 galleons for an extravagant lunch comprising of a large plate salad, a jug of tomato soup, a bowl of Japanese noodles and few steaming chicken,3 dozen boxes of butter filled chocolate cookies, a litre of mango flavoured ice cream and few bottles of mineral water. The last purchase he did was a box of candies to throw a certain someone off his back.

The fact he paid more than all other people combined here not bothering his mind. Box of cookies was here the best in the world. Plus with his Kamui he could pack essentials like water and the cookies and preserve them unlimitedly. The rest was eaten in a quick but dignified manner. The upgrades of Lucifer were amazing in his body but the body required a humongous amount of calories to sustain.

"Hello Harry."

Harry kept the water bottle he was drinking from on his table.

Harry took a while to think how to throw Dumbledore off his game and told, "Why don't you sit down? And would you like some Lemon Drops Professor?"

Harry offered the box of candies purchased moment earlier to Dumbledore.

"No, thank you for the offer though." Harry had already won the first battle and they both knew. By declining the offer Dumbledore told Harry that he was wary of him. Telling someone you were wary of him was tantamount to a political clusterfuck.

Dumbledore took the offered seat that was across from the Potter and looked at him waiting to start conversation. Harry started the waiting game.

Harry took a curious glance around the room examining the various objects littered about the room. Dumbledore got the clue that Harry could wait for a long time and conceded another defeat.

"Ah, well I was most certainly surprised to see you at the Wizengamot meeting today."

Harry noticed that the headmaster didn't ask a question, but also didn't elaborate on the reason why he was surprised. It meant that Dumbledore expected Harry to explain his reason for being there. "Well I thought it would be fun to see the expression of your faces. It was mandatory for lords to come here."

Truth hurts and truth can even put Cruciatus to shame by being brutally honest at times.

Taken aback Dumbledore nevertheless pushed on. "The meetings are only mandatory for the lords and ladies of the families that are members of the council. And surely you're far too young to be the lord of your house."

"Act of Azkaban 1693 First Paragraph First Line, only a magical individual recognized by the Chief Warlock and the Minister of magic as legally independent maybe incarcerated in the Island of Azkaban for a duration more than 3 hours."

The Law was true. Obviously the real reason was that he was approaching his thirties when he came back in time but Dumbledore didn't need to know that.

Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment. Again he had underestimated Harry. If Harry had a sickle for every time Dumbledore underestimated Harry, Harry could have bribed Voldemort to leave him and retire as the Dark Lord to Miami."Being a lord requires a lot of work, and at your age I believe it would be detrimental to your schoolwork."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Yes it is plenty of work, mostly paperwork and financial meetings." Dumbledore looked pleased that Harry was agreeing with him. Harry decided to crush that, "But If I didn't then who will take the place. I really can't trust you or any of the others with so much money and political power."

That brought him down to the ground. Damn raising and crushing someone's hope to ground is an art. Bitchy to learn but satisfying as hell."You have at least 300 million galleons to activate all three seats. I hope you will tell me, how?" The demand in his voice was tightly controlled.

Harry grinned "I killed a Dark Lord. I was thrown into an abusive childhood. I was nearly killed by Quirrell in my first year. I was nearly killed by a huge ass basilisk. I was thrown into Azkaban. Fate was in for some huge payback."

Harry wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore in tears. Deep down Harry knew that many things that happened to him were unintentional like the Quirrell and basilisk nearly killing him and Dumbledore in reality did regret throwing him with Dursleys and Azkaban.

But there was a small problem.

Harry hated forgiving stories where Dumbledore and the potters all but molested Harry and in the end Harry still forgive those who fucked him over.

As stated before EMS allowed Harry to think what would happen if something were different.

In some alternate dimensions Harry saw Dumbledore manipulating him like hell and Severus raping his mind. And he still named his son Albus Severus Potter. WTF! It just made no fucking sense! Sometimes viewing that dimension made him bang his head with a wall.

Last time Snape had helped him a lot. But there was something incredibly catastrophic about the name Severus Potter! He wondered if the mind raping had left his counterpart insane...

So when Harry said that he deep down knew Albus was guilty, he meant more like 50 mile deep. And it was more like he was going to make Albus and his parents suffer. And he was going to enjoy it.

The aged headmaster didn't respond for a few seconds, but eventually answered him, "Harry I know that you won't forgive me but..."

**_DAMN IT! Devil yelled. Harry agreed._**

"Albus" Harry interrupted calmly.

The aged headmaster looked up stunned by the calm interruption of Lord Potter.

"If you know I won't forgive you and my traitorous parents why are you still apologizing to me? More importantly why are irritating me right now?"

Harry took the chance to leave and left the room promptly. He needed to arrange the next agenda. It was time to disown few family members.

The headmaster remained speech less.

When the session restarted, everyone debated on some useless topic regarding thestral registrations.

Upon being called for some silence, everyone quieted and Madam Bones spoke.

"This is for a formal announcement on behalf of Lord Potter-Peverell-Black. "I am all there is. So mote it be."

This got everyone buzzing again. The words were magical oath formally declaring that the head was all that remained of the family. The rest of the family was now blood traitor and disowned.

Watching this Lily Evans ex-Potter had tears in her eyes. Even if they now tried to take custody of Harry it will be overturned. James was declared dead by Minister Fudge a long time back. Harry was now emancipated and was now a Lord.

Dumbledore was looking Harry straight in the eyes.

Harry glared back and pushed a message across with Legimency.

_"__I know you want the potters to come out of hiding and take my custody if go out of control. This money and power is MINE!"_

Dumbledore sighed. While it was his plan having the Potters coming out of hiding as backup plan, it did not target Harry's money and new found political power. Harry would disagree considering their track record so far.

Harry needed 300 million Galleons for activation but he needed only 100 million for the continued existence of his political power. Harry had at least 200 million Galleons he could spend. Dumbledore wondered if he could get Harry to donate some to Department Of Mysteries. But he wrote it off. Infuriating Harry could have disastrous consequence.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, children. Stay out of trouble, will you?" asked Molly, tearing up as usual. They were about to board the train.<p>

Harry snorted. They were too coddled, Ron was a prime example. He shook hands with Bill and Charlie who seemed to have gained a measure of respect for him.

Molly hugged him. "I know you have changed a lot, Harry, but try to keep yourself safe. It will really ease my mind…"

Harry simply nodded. The news of his new status was everywhere to be found. He may dislike Molly but he didn't hate this Molly. He hated when Molly tried boss everyone but that Molly wasn't here to be seen.

Arthur patted him on his shoulder, and they got on the train waving at the Weasley family.

"I am going to find friends from my year, see you!" said Ginny. Harry nodded to her.

"Shall we go and find a compartment of our own?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. They set off to find and empty compartment, waving to familiar faces.

Ron pulled open the door to an empty compartment and they stowed their trunks in, settling on the comfortable seats. Ron looked uncomfortable as he spied Harry and Hermione just examining the speeding scenery.

"Who do you think will be the new DADA teacher?" asked Ron finally, unable to bear the silence.

"With the Triwizard tournament coming up, it will have to be an experienced and skilled person, Ron. Why they reinstated that tournament is beyond me. Honestly, is that the only way they could try for magical co-operation?" she huffed indignantly.

Harry sighed. He preferred silence over their bickering. Knowing it would take a while for them to reach Hogwarts. Harry started working on his Occlumency. He was already farther than anyone else in the world but he had time so why not master it to new heights.

Ron and Hermione had begun one of their bickering trips over the merits of reinstating the tournament, Ron firmly maintaining that the money was good enough to risk one's life.

So simple. So childish. Harry simply laid back and began to relax. Hogwarts would be frantic this year, and time to himself would be precious.

The door opened, and the food trolley appeared.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry nodded, taking all the chocolates and cookies she had. Ron broke off his argument with Hermione to dive into his own sweet pile. Ron was looking at Harry's Pile greedily but Harry placed them back into his own pocket. Chocolate was more precious than Ron.

Harry's mind drifted to a question he had been wrestling with for some time. Should he take arithmancy or not. Septima Vector the professor of arithmancy was a prodigy at 17. More importantly a _hot_ prodigy.

His internal debate was cut short when the doors slid open revealing three unpleasantly familiar faces.

Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

"Hello Scarhead, Mudblood, Weasel." He greeted with mock solemnity. Crabbe and Goyle gave their customary grunts of laughter.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily. Harry didn't even look up from his doze, and Hermione was deep in a book. Her transfiguration book.

Malfoy looked irritated that his arch-rival did not rise to his taunt.

"Nothing, Weasley. Scarhead seems duller than usual, doesn't he? I wonder if he's going to enter."

Harry cracked an eyelid open and stared at Malfoy.

"That's not a way to talk to your father's boss, Heir Malfoy."

Malfoy looked Weasley red. Knowing that Harry wouldn't defend Ron Malfoy continued.

"Of course, Weasley here would enter, wouldn't you, peasant? I guess he could do with some money…"

Ron was turning steadily redder. Malfoy continued gleefully.

"Durmstrang is going to be fielding Viktor Krum, I hear. I spoke to him after the World cup…Father's station was enough for that. Top Box wasn't enough for you to give you the time of the day, was it Weasley? Your father is … what is it he does? Muggle fraternization?"

Ron pulled out his wand, but Draco was ready.

"_Expelliarmus" _he said sharply, and Ron was disarmed. Hermione laid her book to the side with a sigh and looked at Malfoy. Harry too opened his eyes and promptly closed them back.

"Draco, you irritate me. Leave" said Harry, annoyed at his thoughts about Septima being interrupted.

"Oh, alright. I'll leave. _With pieces of Weasley's wand." _He stowed his wand in his robes and prepared to break Ron's wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted Hermione. Malfoy was blasted backwards, Ron's wand flying to Hermione. Ron accepted his wand from Hermione, glaring at Malfoy as if he wanted nothing better than to rip off his head.

Malfoy looked infuriated. Then a calculating expression came over his face as he looked at Harry.

"Weasley don't think Potter would defend you considering his new _associations."_

Harry gave a shake of his head to them, and banished the trio from the train compartment.

Harry's wandless spell cleaned up the train compartment and another spell cloaked the compartment in a privacy curtain.

"Wake me when we get to Hogwarts" he said to Ron and Hermione leaving no point for discussion, who seemed stunned to the core by his display of wandless magic and his easy takedown of the Slytherin trio.

Harry unconcernedly closed his eyes, pondering the information he had gleaned from the Malfoy. Malfoy knew that he and Ron are now apart. There was still something small going on he had missed. Somebody _dark _knew of Dumbledore's manipulation and Sharingan but who?

What to do…

…..

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Harry climbed into one of the carriages along with Ron and Hermione. The remaining trip on the train had been unremarkable. He did not need annoying idiots like Malfoy to interfere with his plans this year. He needed to show them their place.

He had blown off Ron's curiosity with silence. No one needed to know about Sharingan. Hermione just stared at him with scrutinizing eyes. She had not taken his silence on matter well and Harry was hoping that she won't push him. But if she will, then there's no helping it.

If Lucius Malfoy knew of Dumbledore's role in his life, then most of the people who mattered knew. But they would have no idea of his eyes probably. Voldemort obviously knew about his eyes but not details. It will be useful.

The carriage rattled along its path, and Harry again closed his eyes thinking of his life. The Triwizard tournament…he had to enter it. Again.

It would be the best opportunity for him to show the world his eyes and magic. He was sure it would have nothing on the war he fought, though. There would have limits and controls over the entire affair. In war there was no control. Only falling down.

His mind then quested over to his sister, Isabelle. She would be participating from Beauxbatons. Then he will crush her and show her the power he got for price he paid.

They passed through the village of Hogsmeade and were in front of the gates of Hogwarts. The trio got down, and began walking towards the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione had begun a new bout of bickering as the trio entered the Entrance hall of Hogwarts. Harry turned on the Sharingan between instants, sampling the powerful magic of the school. It was literally steeped in the magic. It had nothing on his castle though.

When Crystal will be born again, she will love it.

That gave Harry a pause. He needed to contact Crystal's mother and get an Heir Contract in a while. He was not looking forward to meet the bitch.

He could feel a disturbance in the air behind him and turned. As if in slow motion, he could see Peeves bombarding the students with his water pellets. One headed straight towards him. A flourish of his wand and he was incanting.

"_Expecto Patronum : Reflection !"_ he muttered causing a white shield to come in existence and rebound the water pellet near him to Peeves. Peeves didn't try to dodge thinking he was intangible. So for the first time ever Peeves became wet. And he didn't look happy.

"PEEVES!" a voice came that he knew well. Professor McGonagall briskly walked down the corridor glaring at the nuisance of a poltergeist. So focused was she on her object of irritation that she slipped and held Hermione's shoulder for support.

"Sorry, Miss Granger." She said straightening. Hermione waved it off, looking thoughtful.

"PEEVES, I SHALL CALL THE HEADMASTER! LEAVE NOW!" she yelled. The poltergeist blew a raspberry at her and floated away cackling.

McGonagall stared around at the students that were witnessing the spectacle and had stopped moving.

"Well, get a move on! The feast is about to begin!" she said sharply. The students resumed their beeline towards the Great Hall.

She turned to face Harry, and gasped slightly. She shook herself out of her surprise and addressed him.

"The Headmaster requests a quick word with you. Granger, Weasley, you can move on. He will be back in time…"

Ron and Hermione shot worried glances at him and began walking again. Harry did not acknowledge anyone, and simply began walking towards the headmaster's office. McGonagall frowned, but walked by his side.

They walked the corridors of Hogwarts in silence until McGonagall broke it.

"I trust you had a good summer, Potter?"

Harry grinned.

"Amazing, professor. I learnt a great many things. I felt like a learnt a decade's worth in a month."

McGonagall stared at him. It was not arrogance that the young man exuded. It was confidence, fury and a deep sadness. What happened to him?

"Potter, you do not make such statements lightly. I hope you hold to your word, as it has been irritating for me to see potential such as yours wasted the past three years. The only reason you know what you do now is because of Miss Granger…"

His thoughts were interrupted as McGonagall said the password to the Gargoyle. They climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in, Minerva."

McGonagall responded to Dumbledore's voice and allowed herself and Harry into the beautiful circular office.

The man himself stood up with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Thank you for coming, Harry. Minerva that will be all. Tell the school that I will be joining them shortly. I need to address a matter with young Harry here…"

The Transfiguration professor stared a moment at Harry and then nodded. The moment she left, Harry's eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

It seemed Dumbledore had learned his lesson. He did not meet Harry's eyes as he stood up to face Harry across the diameter of the office.

"Harry, time is short, but I need to make something clear to you. You are not to attack the students of Hogwarts to release your anger. They cannot resist those eyes of yours."

Harry snorted.

"Learned our lesson have we, Dumbledore? I see you avoiding my face rather diligently. At least you are taking the trouble to defend _someone_ from pain. Here I was, thinking you were worse than Voldemort. Looks like you have _some_ conscience left in that scheming brain of yours…"

His Sharingan registered the hurt Dumbledore felt at his words. He smirked, satisfied. Words were better weapons to hurt a person than emotions.

Dumbledore's magic suddenly spiked, and Harry saw in slow motion the old man reaching inside his pocket and drew his wand. Dumbledore's wand slashed through the air, and a golden yellow spell roared through the air at Harry.

Harry's eternal eyes analyzed the spell as Dumbledore performed it. He was easily able to raise his own wand and yell,

"_I Dream Chaos!"_

The golden spell morphed into a flock of golden birds and started flying around the room. The illusion was now casted. Dumbledore was already in his trap. Time to push it.

Dumbledore walked calmly towards him. Unknown to him he was already dead if Harry wanted.

"I understand your resentment towards me, and I deserve it. But I will not allow you to harm the innocent, Harry. That is not why you were given those eyes. You are a defender of the light."

Harry started laughing. It's time to show his blackmail over Dumbledore.

Another slash of wand in the air and all the birds flocking around the room burnt to ashes. Except one.

The golden bird continued to burn till it got red and then became an angry phoenix.

Dumbledore gasped. How could he have forgotten Fawkes?!

Dumbledore knew that he had to get Fawkes out of Harry's grasp. The Sharingan in Fawkes eyes told him that Harry had Fawkes under his grasp. Perenelle had taught him the strongest Genjutsu dispelling technique she knew. It was his only chance. Grasping all his magic. Dumbledore started incanting.

Harry for his part of his time of life. Dumbledore thought that the Shatter Dream spell would work on Fawkes? The truth is it would. Only his stronger illusions could resist the spell. Perenelle had been busy it seems. Thankfully what Dumbledore was seeing wasn't Fawkes but an illusion.

If the Flamels were here, they would attack him with Dumbledore. Plus Isabella was working on an Anti-Illusion Ward. When Powered by Hogwarts all his illusions except Tsukuyomi and Life-Rewriter (Kotoamatsukami) fall in vicinity of ward.

Bring Fawkes in the word would make Harry lose control over him. The fact that Dumbledore was in illusion meant that the ward wasn't ready.

_"__Somnium_ _concutite__" – __Latin for shatter dream._

As predicted the illusion fell away leaving behind a clear atmosphere and a gasping headmaster.

"Defender of the light? You are insane, Dumbledore. What makes you think you can tell me what to do after all you have done to me? Your action today proves that you can't be trusted."

Dumbledore's face seemed to show pity, before it hardened. Harry could see again the general of the first war, the one man Voldemort feared above all.

"I see you cannot be made to understand. I keep telling you, we did what had to be done. Your life is more important than your happiness, and not just because of the prophecy. _Your parents let you get hurt because they wanted you to live. You have the eyes, and you can face Voldemort because of them!_"

Now Harry smiled a cold smile as he stood up to face Dumbledore once more. His eyes morphed back to its normal green.

"The _true_ Albus Dumbledore comes out to play at last."

Dumbledore nodded tiredly. It was as if every trace of the old Harry had burned away, leaving the too calculating and mature individual in front of him. Not that he expected anything else after what had happened…

"He was already here. He just refused to accept it. Now let us go. The feast is about to begin."

"Very well. And I swear if you think you can defeat me again. I will force you to eat Phoenix salad and make sure to memorise it with Sharingan" Harry said. Fiendfyre had now covered both of them in a comfortable blanket of warmth.

Dumbledore nodded tiredly.

The two of them disappeared in a blast of the cursed fire.

…..

Harry sat at the long Gryffindor table as his fellow Gryffindors devoured the sumptuous feast.

The staff table was missing one person. Barty Crouch Junior. It did not matter anyway.

"So, what did Dumbledore want Harry?" asked Ron curiously, stuffing his face with pudding.

"Nothing, just had some bouts of senility."

Ron just snorted, happily thinking of how Harry must have been joking. He even forgot his food as he went to his happy place.

At the Slytherin table Malfoy was uncharacteristically silent. The Slytherins seemed to be really confused out by this new and timid Malfoy.

"Snape is staring at you as if he wants to kill you, Harry!" said Hermione in a low voice.

Harry turned to look at Snape sitting at the staff table. The greasy haired potions master seemed to be staring at him with a cold look but still conveying his bottomless hate for his hated student.

Harry too stared back at the man he had hated for four years. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his head and knew it to be Snape's work. He looked away from Snape's black eyes.

That slimy bastard. Harry could just rip him apart anytime he wanted, but he saw Dumbledore staring at him. After their recent altercation, Harry felt it would be unwise to punish Snape. Why bother killing Snape when Dumbledore is going to torture Snape in a while anyway?

Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand, clearing the tables of its remaining food.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we get to the important matters, let me introduce your DADA professor, Professor Alastor Moody!"

The doors of the great hall opened with a bang, and a man limped into the hall noisily. The students stared at him dumbly, noting his horribly scarred face which seemed to be a parody of a human face.

"This year, the Quidditch cup will not be taking place", continued Dumbledore. The house tables erupted in protest, Ron staring at Harry sadly. Harry snorted inwardly.

_**Quidditch. It now seemed a foreign word. Devil said**_

Dumbledore fired a blast from his wand, and silence ensued.

"This will be due to an event that will be held at Hogwarts for the full year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy. This year, Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament!"

The students were dead silent. Then,

"You're joking!"

"I assure you I am not joking, " said Dumbledore amusedly to Fred. "Though I did hear a good one over the summer about a troll, hag and leprechaun…"

McGonagall cleared her throat. Dumbledore looked sheepish before he continued.

"As I was saying, the Triwizard tournament will be held at Hogwarts. But this time, we shall be imposing age limits. No one below sixteen years of age is to enter."

The students once again exploded in protest, Ron actually shaking a fist at Dumbledore. Harry just stared coldly at the Headmaster. And again he grinned.

Harry bought two fingers to his mouth and whistled quieting the protest. Harry raised his arm in air as if asking question. He hoped it made Dumbledore tense.

The fact Dumbledore was sweating was better than he hoped.

"When you mean 16 years of old you mean legally I assume."

The younger children looked confused. It was further increased by the fact that most of the staff and older students looked wide eyed and were looking alternatively between Headmaster and Harry Potter.

Dumbledore sighed before speaking."Yes, off course."

The protests came back stronger than ever. People were yelling and pointing but eventually accepted it. Emancipation was very powerful tool. How Potter got it was a mystery.

Dumbledore waited for silence and then continued.

"This is for your own safety as the tasks are highly challenging. We recommend that you do not enter by cheating. Durmstrang School and Beauxbatons academy will be arriving in a month's time."

Here he looked at all the assembled houses with a solemn look.

"Now, it is time for all of you to prepare for another term of learning. Off you go to bed. Pip pip!"

The usual scraping of benches happened and the students filed towards their respective common rooms.

Harry walked quietly alongside Ron and Hermione. He would enter the Tournament at any cost. No one deserved to enter more than him.

….

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, facing three distraught people. The children were currently sleeping, but he knew one was not. Dumbledore knew Harry Potter was currently in the Library of Hogwarts probably delving into the magical arts.

He would let him do so. He owed Harry too much, and it seemed that the boy now respected power. But still he could see that Harry would not hurt innocents in his path. That was all he could hope for.

"I am afraid, Albus. The hate in him is making those eyes stronger than possible. The more he leashes those emotions, the more they fester. Then they grow and grow until it consumes him. We should never have given him the eternal eyes so soon…he is suffering!" sobbed Lily Potter.

"This is your fault" said a beautiful young blonde girl, facing Dumbledore. Her hair descended to her waist in curly waves, and she had a perfect figure. Her beautiful face turned to Dumbledore, a scowl marring it.

"My brother should never have had his love destroyed so brutally. He could have awakened those eyes after he reached adulthood. I told you. I told you to let him be, to let him come back to us! You wouldn't listen, Albus! You wanted him to be strong, now he will grow so strong that no one can stop him! I will have to enter the tournament to keep a check on him….",said the young woman.

"Isabelle…we had no choice. You are the most brilliant witch after Rowena Ravenclaw and Perenelle Flamel. We based our decisions on your research and the new prophecy. Voldemort will return soon, it is unavoidable. He will come for Harry, and when he does our boy will be able to hold his own. You have no idea what it has taken out of us to consign our own son to misery just so he will live…"

Isabelle stood up and faced her parents.

"I told you seven years ago to take him back. I begged you. You should have never left him in the first place. And letting him getting tortured at Azkaban with the Cruciatus…abominable." she shook her head with disgust, tears falling down her face. James looked like he was being ripped apart. Lily had stopped her tears and now had a broken look on her face.

Dumbledore stood up and faced the Potter family regretfully.

"We must do something however. I tried to contain him with a show of my strength. But he isn't even bothered by me. We still have a chance that he opens up to Isabelle. He has no idea it is her who hypothesized what we now know of Sharingan. He still believes it to be James."

"Foolish. Albus, all you have done is engender more drive and lust for power in him. Even I have no idea about the true power of those eyes. I am called the most brilliant since Rowena and Professor Flamel, but my little brother will be the strongest since Merlin, Gryffindor and Arcturus. If only I was allowed a life with him…"

"You have to enter the Beauxbatons delegation, Isabelle. Then you can meet him officially. I will get the Department to discharge you for the next year."

Isabelle nodded sadly. Her family had given up too much for magical Britain and the Department, and now it was torn apart.

"Harry won't harm anyone under my watch. Just take care of him till I get there, Albus. And you two…" she faced her parents.

"You two have made a horrible mistake by ignoring my advice. You knew too little of the Sharingan when Harry was born, and when I researched it and gave you the details, you used them to accelerate its awakening. Your reasons were good, but your methods were disgusting. So, heed my advice now and stay away from him. You both are too late to be his parents anyway."

Lily and James nodded, both looking absolutely crushed. Dumbledore looked at Isabelle.

"Isabelle, do not at any cost look into Harry's eternal Mangekyō. He cast me into an illusory world I couldn't break out of. …"

Now Isabelle had a look of absolute surprise on her face. Lily and James looked flabbergasted.

"_Tsukuyomi._ That is a power of Arcturus' Mangekyō. No one can escape that illusion when he cast it with Mangekyō, but with the eternal eyes…it would be beyond terrible. You were lucky, Albus."

"Actually that wasn't Tsukuyomi" Came a voice behind them.

They all snapped their attention to the boy in question they were talking about eating from a fruit plate with a silver fork.

Before they could snap out of the shock Harry continued. "A Fidelius charm can be weakened to a point that a Sharingan User can cast it with mere glance. It acts like an overpowered Notice-Me-Not spell though." Harry paused his explanation of how he hid so far to eat a piece of pineapple.

Isabella snapped out of her shock and stuttered out "Fidelius requires a ward foundation and even when weakened..."

Harry continued "Wandless Magic or Raw Magic doesn't needs ward foundation."

Harry took a moment and told them " I guess you were talking about _Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu _and_ Susanoo_?

Dumbledore looked horrified before he nodded. "We were. How have you read about Arcturus' other powers?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't, I can manifest them"

They all were looking at him with gobsmacked expressions.

Isabelle looked at him with horror and then decided on a scholarly approach.

"I had hoped you would not, though it was extremely likely. "

"Who are you?" Harry pointed at Isabella.

Isabella looked shocked for a while before growing teary eyed.

"My name is Isabella Potter, brother. And I am your sister"

"I am sorry Ms. Isabella but I have disowned my entire family" Harry replied calmly. Knowing the damage was done Harry disappeared in an Apparition. Kamui was more comfortable but it needed to remain a secret for a while. Isabella was way too smart not to realise about Kamui.

Isabella continued sobbing for a while before Lily came near her and tried to engulf her in a hug.

Isabella threw a _Diffindo_ at Lily. Dumbledore blocked it with his bare hands.

"I told you seven years ago to take him back. I begged you. You should have never left him in the first place. And now you see what happened"

"He knows about the three powers and who knows what. He defeated Dumbledore without even utilising any major Mangekyō Technique! When he uses those three powers…he will be unstoppable as it will be magnified to about a hundred times of what Arcturus could do. And that is just the Mangekyō…the eternal eyes I am sure has much more to it. But I don't know if he has mastered Susanoo. He must have mastered Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu to a great extent to trigger Susanoo. I must talk to him now…"

Isabelle stared at Dumbledore.

"Is he still awake? What is he doing?"

"I don't know." answered Dumbledore honestly. "He constantly stays away from contact of wards. A counter ward probably. His apparition through Hogwarts wards tell that though. Anyway, it is getting late. You need to be back in Beauxbatons now, Isabelle. Give my best to Perenelle and Nicholas when you next meet them…"

Isabelle nodded and disappeared. Dumbledore looked stunned.

"She can pass through my wards _and_ Hogwarts'?" he asked Lily and James with surprise.

Now Lily and James looked proud. "She could break even Perenelle's wards when she was thirteen, the Department still can't believe what a catch they made with her. She is a genius of the highest order, the most talented mage in the history of the department." Said Lily.

"Amazing. She developed dramatically in France it seems. I need to meet with her more and share with her my magic. Harry is incredible with magic due to his raw talent of magic and Sharingan. There is also a fact that somebody has to be training him. But Isabella doesn't has Sharingan or Harry's Raw Potential. She makes up with her intellect. She has as much potential as Harry in a way…"

James and Lily nodded, looking unutterably sad as they thought of their youngest.

"Will he ever forgive us, Albus? I know we sent him to hell, but will he ever look past that and consider our reasons?" asked Lily with tears falling, as James put an arm around her shoulders.

Dumbledore sat down with them, and looked every one of his hundred years.

"Would you?"

The three sat silent at that, cursing the circumstances and the prophecy. Above all, they cursed Voldemort for tearing their family apart in more ways than one.

…

Harry Potter walked to the Great Hall for breakfast alone. He had decided not to involve Hermione for some time, as he had to find a way to enter the Triwizard tournament.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table alone, and began eating his porridge.

"Hiya, Harry! How is it going?" a chipper voice came.

Colin Creevey. An annoying fanboy of his. He gave the boy a cold stare, projecting fear. Colin backed away slowly, sweating. Then he scampered back to his table. He was getting annoyed with fanboys. The last night had been a great raid. A word here, a word there and Narcissa had shown him a great journey all night long.

If people said mastering Occlumency had the biggest advantage of photographic memory they were lying. The greatest advantage was reduced sleep requirements.

He could see Dumbledore looking at him disapprovingly out of the corner of his eyes. Like he cared.

McGonagall came towards him and handed him his timetable, just as Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Professor McGonagall" he said calmly. McGonagall stopped and turned, looking at him with surprise.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I wish you to see something. It is my exam results I filled Ministry Exams and I have just received the result."

Now McGonagall looked truly surprised.

"Indeed? Which subjects did you try for?"

"Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Charms, DADA, Warding, Ancient Runes, Curse Breaking, Divination, Dark Arts, Herbology, History, Healing and Astronomy. Here is the result." And so Harry passed the Parchment.

"You tried for Dark Arts?!" Mt. McGonagall looked about Erupt. Dark Arts, Healing, Warding and Curse Breaking were exams one needed private tutors for.

Harry remained silent. Thankfully she spoke low enough for nobody to hear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NEWT Results: Harry Potter<em>**

Ancient Runes – Outstanding: Highest score ever recorded. Drawing a Perfect Fidelius Chain.

Astronomy – Exceeds Expectation.

Curse Breaking- Outstanding: Highest Overall Score Ever recorded. Breaking a cursed Egyptian locket.

Charms – Outstanding (Acceptable): Highest overall score. Highest score ever recorded. Drawing a Perfect Fidelius Chain. Casting Fidelius Charm

Dark Arts – Outstanding: Highest score ever recorded. Manipulating Fiendfyre.

Defence against the Dark Arts – Outstanding: Highest score ever recorded. Casting Protego Precision- Auror Class Shield.

Divination – Outstanding.

Healing– Outstanding: Highest overall score ever recorded. Replicating Skele-Grow with wand.

Herbology – Outstanding

History of Magic – Outstanding, 7th highest score ever recorded. Reciting every Gringotts treaty change.

Muggle Studies – Outstanding

Transfiguration – Outstanding: Highest overall score, 4th highest score ever recorded. Animagus Transformation.

Warding – Outstanding: Highest overall score, highest score ever recorded.

* * *

><p>Ron spat out his porridge in shock, and Hermione looked at him with approval and disapproval mixed into a single glance. All the Gryffindors were staring at Harry.<p>

"I must congratulate you on your scholarly achievements Mr. Potter. However, you are too far behind for Arithmancy, Mr. Potter. Unless you have already tutoring for this year, I advice you drop Care of Magical creatures to focus on potions. While I think you can join in the NEWT years after giving OWL with the help of Private tutors though."

Harry stared straight at her. "I know the third year syllabus, professor. I finished the entire thing easily enough."

"When?" asked Hermione and the Transfiguration mistress simultaneously. Ron was looking at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"I have been studying lately." At this both of them looked stunned, but Harry continued. "Give me a chance in that class, Professor. If my performance is unsatisfactory, you can do what you wish."

McGonagall scrutinized him. "Professor Vector will assess you before you are let into the fourth year class. Is that acceptable?"

Harry nodded.

"Then your time table will change." She waved her wand and the time table changed.

"I am though curious about your usage of Fiendfyre"

"Just something I picked up like Animagus" Harry knew that was what she really wanted to know.

"You never told me about your Animagus form"

"I will show it you someday" Harry promised.

"I will hold you to it." And with that the Transfiguration professor went away.

"Harry, how could you drop Divination?" said Ron in a curious voice.

"Divination is just a fraudulent subject with a crazy teacher for crazy students. It is useless, in other words."

Ron looked almost too insulted to speak, but Hermione gripped Harry's arm.

"Harry, how can you not tell us about ministry exams?" she questioned.

"The answer to that Miss Granger is that it's my bloody life!" He said and quickened his pace towards the Gryffindor. He needed to pick his materials. Having completed his NEWTS on all necessary portions could talk demand a separate room as emancipated lords did.

….

"You are more than qualified to enter my class, Congratulations!" said Septima Vector, the Arithmancy Professor.

Harry just nodded to the young woman, and walked out of the empty classroom. Sharingan. It was ridiculously powerful. Eternal Mangekyō granted him a more than perfect eidetic memory. Because they were eternal, he felt no strain from their long term use.

"What are you doing, Harry?" came Hermione's startled voice. Harry let go of the spell, causing the ball of Fiendfyre in his hand to dissipate.

"Trying non-verbal spells, are we? I don't think you can-"

_"I don't think you can use non verbal spells." Now I understand why Cruciatus is an Unforgivable. It is so tempting to cast._

He looked at her and thought, _Rictusempra._ She began laughing as he held the tickling spell for a few seconds. He let up and a still giggling Hermione stared at him with wonder.

"Wandless and now wordless? How are you doing it, Harry?" she asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Do you really want to know?"

Hermione nodded.

"That is none of your bloody business."\

….

Harry sat calmly next to Hermione, listening to the lecture of Professor Vector. _Yes._ This was better than listening to a waste of space like Trelawney. This was actually of use to him.

He listened as Vector described the contemporary theory of spells with passion and expertise. She knew well what she taught. He spied Hermione taking notes diligently.

He refused to take notes. Instead he paid close enough attention, flashing the eternal Mangekyō in short intervals to retain most of the lecture in a crystal clear manner.

The bell rang.

"That is it, Class. Read up on Marshall-Weiss spell interpolation techniques tomorrow. It's important, and forms the basis of the theory for chaining spells to provide multiple effects with a short incantation."

The class looked excited, and Harry was intrigued. His and Septima's friendship had begun somewhere now. Hogwarts seem like a decade ago.

Oh wait a second it was.

The class proceeded to move out of the room.

…..

"….like a dump, Weasley. She could do with losing some weight."

Ron took out his wand in a rage, and started raining spells on Malfoy who responded in like. The Gryffindors in the corridor looked angered with Malfoy's comments and began firing their own hexes at him causing the Slytherins to respond in kind.

It was this state of pandemonium that Harry arrived to with Hermione.

While Harry had completed his Newts, he needed to go with the motions to keep things from changing too much. However he rarely went to Transfiguration because news had leaked that Harry was an Animagus.

Coupled with his new looks came more fangirls. Now if he wasn't training his body to prevent it from atrophying, he was dating or getting laid. Harry's plan had worked.

Just this morning a metamorphmagus had tried to be his friend. Her magic told Harry that it was Tonks.

If Harry was honest to the readers, he had huge fantasies regarding the ex-Black. The fact that she had now joint DOM, Harry was sure he was going to fuck her.

Narcissa was great women in terms of intellect and dark humour not to mention shagged like minx but they both knew that the return of Voldemort would split them apart eventually and they were ready.

Harry had a crush on the fourth year Cho Chang when he was in his Third Year. It was now he realised that she was glory hound. Obviously that didn't stop him from jumping her bones. The fact that he realized that she was a virgin made Harry feel guilty but he took solace in the fact that she was the one who had mixed aphrodisiac in Firewhiskey. Harry had made sure that they both took contraceptives and also made sure Pomfrey gave him a certificate that he had been given an aphrodisiac by Chang.

Hey it is the little cuts that hurt the most.

Chang still came occasionally to meet him. Although it was less of romance and more of a need of sexual contact, but like most other men Harry was happy. Cedric can have her love but Harry had her loyalty.

More Importantly Harry had two people very high on his get laid list.

Daphne Greengrass and Fleur Delcour.

Fleur Delcour, in the last timeline she had been responsible for him displaying Fiendfyre to everyone. Plus she had thrown a killing curse his way last time he saw her. More importantly breaking her heart would accelerate the distancing between him and Isabella.

Isabella needed to get away from his life as soon as possible otherwise Harry might end up killing her. And as much as he hated Isabella, she could be a splitting image of Crystal if she had emerald eyes and raven hair.

Harry feared for his sanity if he threw a killing curse at an image of Crystal again.

Daphne Greengrass was another case. She had been the one they had sent to seduce him last time. Obviously she failed but she was useful as a pawn and was valuable as a friend. Plus someone needed to raise Crystal again and Harry wasn't going to clean her diapers this time around.

No Sir, A Daphne with motherly instinct can do better than Daphne under Imperio.

He needed her friendship back. He doubted Daphne would be more than friend but they will see. Last time Harry had crushed every single piece of Love he held for Daphne for sake of Crystal but this time around they might end up differently.

After securing her friendship, Harry knew he would have to get the bloody child contract as fast as he could. Harry focussed back on the class.

To the side, he could see Moody leisurely leaning to the side and observing the general fight with a grin.

Ron was sporting a tail and pig like eyes, and Malfoy had the feathers of a chicken. But that was just the two of them. Jets of light flew everywhere as Slytherins and Gryffindors unleashed their long cultivated mutual hatred.

Hermione who seemed outraged walked to Professor Moody. Harry hid behind a suit of Armour and watched Moody with eternal Mangekyō.

Hermione demanded for 'Moody' to stop the now escalating chaos, wand in her hand.

_He shall return…greater and more terrible than ever before…_

He would need to push the man to demonstrate and then copy the spells. He smiled faintly.

Theodore Nott had separated himself from the brawl and had headed towards Harry. Moody watched amusedly, a grin marring his scarred face as he saw the students brawl like there was no tomorrow.

Harry spied Nott out of the corner of his eyes as he took aim towards him and shouted out a bowel loosening hex. Harry didn't even turn to see Nott as the grey hex shot towards him.

_Protego, _he thought. He could feel the shield surrounding him instantly and repelling Nott's hex right back at him. The Slytherin closed his legs in shame as he felt the unpleasant effects, and shuffled back to the Dormitory.

Moody glanced at him with surprise and gave him an approving nod which he ignored.

Harry raised his wand and whirled it in a circle before pointing it at the ground.

"_EXPULSO : STUPEFY!"_ he said loudly. A shockwave blasted from his location, throwing the warring students to the ground violently and stunning them.

A combination of wide ranged Banishement charm and the common stunning spell. His personal favourite. He smiled at the thought.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" the surprised voice of Minerva McGonagall. Harry watched for a few moments as she berated the students, and enquired as to what happened from Moody.

Then he turned and walked back to the Dormitories, and saw that Hermione was helping an animalistic Ron to get to the hospital wing.

At least he had to give it to Malfoy that he was always calculated in his insults, and knew duelling well. It seemed that the Malfoy heir read well between the lines, as he had deduced that Harry wouldn't come to Ron's help.

**-End-**

**Happy Christmas**


	4. Hogwarts Politics

**I WILL change the parts I copied from Karldin when I get time but I really dont have time for a month or two and so sorry till then.**

**To my favourite writer Karlding(Check him out he's AWSOME!) and my readers.**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was past midnight, and the halls of Hogwarts were eerily silent save for the occasional professor making their rounds.

Harry was patiently waiting for Snape to come around. It was sometime now that Snape would approach him for a Dark Arts Study offer. It had taken wasting 4 good nights on this purpose but it would be worth it.

Snape would be his strongest shield against the Potters. One way or another.

As he trudged through the halls, he fished out the Marauder's Map. Unfurling the map, he said the ritual phrase. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Lines began to come into existence around in the map, allowing him to look at the state of the school and its occupants. He received no shock as he stared at the names in the map.

Remaining stationary in Moody's office was a dot named Barty crouch. Alastor Moody was in his trunk. Kept as a prisoner. Moody was a good man and Harry decided to rescue him later. But of more immediate concern was the dot tailing him clandestinely.

Harry was hard pressed not to grin like in an idiot.

_Finally!_

He decided it was time to confront Snape and manipulate the conversation that followed. Harry turned on his Sharingan, the three comma eyes blazing red as he searched for Severus Snape. There. Snape was cloaked under a disillusionment charm, a basic piece of illusionary magic. Harry himself was cloaked in a powerful Notice Me Not charm.

He could clearly see Snape under the spell, the Sharingan easily seeing through the layers of magic.

"Why are you following me, _Professor_ Snape?" he coldly asked the apparently empty corridor, releasing Snape's disillusionment and extending his Notice-Me-Not Charm around both of them.

He kept his Sharingan activated as Snape became clearly visible. His eyes could clearly observe the absolute distress Snape was in. The shock of having his disillusionment torn, not even reaching him. It looked like the man had been through hell, his face looked tear streaked and his eyes bloodshot. Harry really didn't care.

It was a look Harry recognized well. He himself had worn that look in Azkaban for quite some time. He smiled slightly at Snape's anguish as the Potions professor walked towards him. He faced the Potions Professor calmly as the man stood in front of him.

"Sneaking in corridors after curfew, are we?" snarled Snape. Harry did not respond, observing Snape with the Sharingan. He had to fight down the urge to just drop down on floor and start laughing. It was hilarious to hear same statement twice even one when is expecting it.

"Potter, accompany to my office immediately. Let us see if I can reduce your detention from a few months to a few weeks." Said Snape in a cold voice as he strode towards the dungeons.

Harry quietly followed behind him, suppressing the urge to just kill the bat right there. Harry both liked and hated Snape. Snape had helped him a lot but Snape was a traitorous bastard. Harry had killed Snape last time before he could betray Harry though. But Snape had taken great pains to catch him in this situation, and instead of reporting him to Dumbledore or assigning him a few detentions right there, he was taking Harry to his office. Harry decided to indulge him. Can't manipulate the dead. Pity.

He followed Snape into his dank office. The specimen of various animal species floated in the jars stored in the dimly lit office. Harry was no longer spooked by the office. Sharingan could see through anything after all, be it light or dark.

"Potter…" said Snape slowly. Harry silently readied himself, his magic singing through his veins. His Sharingan could easily see the tension and danger in Snape's movements.

He now constantly maintained an illusion to hide his Sharingan, and the subtlety of that illusion no longer required concentration. Experience of a decade is not negligible.

Snape waved his wand, and Harry could see a warding charm for privacy settle all around the office. Harry waited for the inevitable attack. This was an excellent reason for him to finish Snape off but Snape could be of some use now, at least.

Snape slashed his wand through the air, sending a powerful stunner against him. Harry's Sharingan observed the stunner as if it were hurtling at him in slow motion.

He didn't even bother to draw his wand as he surrounded himself with a shield charm by just a thought. The stunner hurtled back at Snape who dodged it with a single movement. His anguish was replaced by utter surprise as he pointed his wand at Harry again.

"_Reducto!"_

This time, Harry looked into Snape's eyes as the spell hurtled toward him. It was a dark crimson curse, testifying to the amplified power of that Reducto curse. He let the curse hit him head on.

Snape's eyes widened considerably as his spell impacted Harry, but was even more surprised as Harry dissolved into a murder of crows which reformed behind him. The boy had some talent, casting that illusion so rapidly and perfectly.

"Illusions, Potter? Interesting that Azkaban left enough of your mind to cast them…" came sneering Snape. Harry did not respond, waiting for Snape to cast a more powerful spell. The days when Snape could goad him successfully were gone.

Snape proceeded to unleash at him a veritable torrent of just basic spells. Reductors, Stunners, and disarmers hurtled at him at an unbelievable rate.

Harry dodged them all neatly, his Sharingan flaring red. Stray spells from Snape's wand destroyed his office thoroughly, smashing jars and overturning tables. Harry observed the efficiency with which he was being attacked. Snape was indeed an extremely skilled fighter.

It seemed that Snape had to be pushed as well.

Harry flicked his fingers, and the golden Spell Dumbledore had cast at him blasted towards Snape in full force. Sharingan eyes recorded Snape's instantaneous response.

"_Aucta vi clypeum!"_ shouted Snape, causing a wave of red magic to pulse outwards from him in a circle. The golden spell was deflected to the ceiling, causing it to crumble.

The remaining jars in the office turned into serpents at a wave of Snape's wand. The fifty serpents slithered towards Harry, hissing and spitting.

Harry smiled slightly; Time to take back to the basics.

"_Transfiguro Serpentsoria Engorgio Imperio!" _he said loudly the serpents transfigured to minor basilisks. Harry smirked.

The serpents changed direction and rocketed to a shocked Snape.

An overpowered Vanished destroyed the Snakes. Harry Frowned

Snape was hardly using his full repertoire. He was using at most fifth year magic, which could only mean one thing. Snape did not want to use more powerful magic. There were much more efficient ways to counter the minor basilisk.

Snape and Harry circled each other in the trashed office. Harry was getting incensed by the Potions master's actions. He was using a NEWT level transfiguration in combination with the _Imperio_. Still Snape underestimated him. It was embarrassing. He glanced at Snape, thinking his spells rapidly.

Dozens of stunners materialized around Harry, hurtling at Snape from all directions. But the greasy potions master blocked them all gracefully. The ground exploded around Harry in a circle as he used Moody's _Expulso._

Snape was thrown into a desk as the spell crushed the jars into pieces. The office was completely destroyed now, causing Harry to frown. Snape wasn't so weak last time.

_Hmm need to repair this, first._

_"Reparo!"_

The entire office began reforming slowly as the spell took effect. Broken Jars formed back, containing their appropriate creepy specimen. Desks joined back together, and books floated back to their appropriate stations. The floor healed.

"Not bad" Snape's voice came from behind him. "Not bad at all."

Harry calmly shifted to face the professor, a raised eyebrow on his face. Snape looked as unharmed as ever, though his face showed the same anguish that it had before. Harry stared as Snape raised his hands in a sign of peace.

"I have a proposal to make to you, Potter. I suggest we both sit down." So the negotiations begin.

…..

Harry faced Snape across the Professor's desk. Snape being uncharacteristically polite to him, and his eyes seeing that it was mostly genuine helped Harry calm his anger.

"What do you want?" he questioned coldly. He was consciously leashing his anger, analysing the situation with clarity.

Snape filled a goblet with wine, and handed another goblet of pumpkin juice to Harry. One scan with the Sharingan confirmed that the juice had no magical influences upon it. Harry sampled the juice, and found that it was rather exotically flavoured.

"I…received some disturbing news today, Potter. I was hoping I could talk to you about it." Snape's face became even more depressed, if possible.

"Alright, _Professor_. Make it quick." Harry's sarcasm did not even seem to faze Snape as the Potions master gathered his thoughts. His Sharingan analysed the older man.

"Do you know your…_parents_" he hissed the word with venom. "Are alive?" Harry's eyes shone red, and their goblets burst into shards. The word parents even after a decade did a number on Harry's temper.

"My parents? They are dead. As for Lily and James, they simply don't matter." he stated calmly. Snape looked slightly surprised, but composed himself quickly enough.

"Potter…whatever animosity I showed you during your time here…I had a reason for it. A very good reason" said Snape in a depressed voice.

Harry didn't even blink.

"I need to tell you a few things about myself, but just telling will not suffice. I will need to show you…" here he withdrew a rune inscribed Pensieve. "Join me on a trip down the memory lane,"

Despite knowing what was to come, Harry went along. Wouldn't do to reveal his cards so early.

Snape withdrew a strand of silvery memory from his temple and put it into the basin. _This is going to be an intriguing night,_ thought Harry as he was sucked into the Pensieve along with Snape.

…

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Harry materialized back in the office again, Snape joining him. It was now very early in the morning, and the castle was as quiet as ever.

Dumbledore was again showing his ruthlessness. People like Dumbledore…he shook his head slightly. Disgust is something he was long past over.

They played with lives for their own reasons. Played them, used them and abandoned them. It was worse that Dumbledore ignored the promptings of his so called loving conscience and still caused this much suffering.

One man's drive to correct his mistakes had caused this much pain. Pathetic. He sat silently with Snape in the office, his anger towards the man forgotten. If he played this right, the benefits would be great indeed.

"So…Dumbledore used my parents' 'deaths' to recruit you to his side, did he? He continues to surprise me. When did he reveal to you that my parents were actually alive?" asked Harry.

"Firstly, I regretted only the death of Lily. Dumbledore made me believe that my actions had caused her death. And yes, I met Lily and Potter yesterday and Lily…" here his face became emotionless. "Lily had the gall to call me dark scum. She actually called me a traitor, a disgusting piece of filth."

The entire room was shaking with the fury of Harry's magic. The word traitor was the access of Harry's darkest corners. Harry examined his fingers before looking up.

"It is ironic. You always told me that my father was filth, but you never said a thing about my mother. You loved her, and she betrayed you. Dumbledore is a real hypocrite, isn't he? Love does not exist. I learnt that in Azkaban as they Cruciated me constantly. It is only the feeble mind's need to justify its existence. Power is all, Power is everything. Those who have it can break free and have what they want. What they swear to protect.…" Harry whispered. The image of a raven haired, cat like green eyes so much like his own came to Harry's mind.

Crystals love filled eyes that once fuelled Harry's strongest Patronus was now nothing more than a fragment of Harry's darker nightmares.

Snape had whitened at the fact that Harry was tortured at Azkaban.

"You were tortured?" he asked with a horrified voice. "Dumbledore actually authorized the torture of a minor? He told me you would be put in a cell with _minimum_ Dementor influence!"

Harry considered the situation. He then spoke.

"Oh yes. It was all for my good apparently. It was to awaken these eyes. That prophecy of his needed fulfilment after all…" with that, Harry removed his illusion causing Snape to gasp slightly.

Potter's eyes were now red in colour, with three commas decorating it equiangularly. "This is the Sharingan, awakened through misery and pain. The blood of Arcturus runs strong enough in me to be gifted these eyes."

That was a lie. The Sharingan was an expression of need to survive. The need to destroy enemies that dare to look upon what one help precious. Harry was a manifestation of it all.

When Dumbledore had authorized Azkaban, Harry held nothing precious. It was only with Crystal Harry fully awoke Sharingan. While it took half a decade more than it should, Harry had finally mastered both the aspects of Sharingan.

Misery was a misconception.

Sharingan required a need of bloodlust to trigger evolution. The heat of battle, the orgasmic bliss of ending a war and the screams of mercy of his enemies. Sharingan increased bloodlust the point that Harry just got pleasant shudders from his memories of war. Harry would love telling this to Flamel and Isabella. Isabella was the one who thought misery triggered Sharingan. If Isabella after hearing killed herself, well it was a bonus. Who knows maybe Lily or James will kill themselves too.

The reason Harry had not killed them was twofold.

First, their death might trigger a deviation from the timeline Harry expects.

Secondly, would you go halfway around the world to crush some cockroaches?

Didn't think so. Back to living world.

For the first time in living memory, Snape was unable to speak. His mouth opened and closed as he looked at something thought to be just myth.

"_Sharingan?_ The Sharingan…so that was what he wanted all along. That was his game…" whispered Snape as he sat down to digest this new fact. It was extremely unexpected for someone like his rival's son to have awakened a mythical ability.

Harry sat calmly. Snape would require a few minutes to accept this fact. It was unexpected, after all.

"Sharingan. Extremely amplified magical capacity, Ability to see through all magic, copy all magic and predict human actions instantaneously. No wonder the old traitor wanted that on his side…which brings me to my proposal." Here Snape leaned forward, observing Harry with his pitch black eyes.

"We were played by Dumbledore, played and betrayed in the worst possible manner. The Dark lord was the cause of much misery in my life, and Dumbledore has confirmed that he will return soon enough. He has also caused you enough pain. There is no need to mention the Potters who abandoned you to hell…"

"Your point?" asked Harry. Snape's reactions were definitely genuine. Harry knew that Snape must be a master of the mind arts to be so good at shelving emotions.

"I wish to free myself from their shackles. The only thing Dumbledore had on me was my guilt over Lily, which is irrelevant now. You have the Sharingan, of all things…" here wonder seeped into Snape's voice. "With it you can become greater than both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I can help you reach that greatness easily. All I say is…train with me for the remainder of your stay here and I will show you magic's even Dumbledore has no knowledge of. I will teach you the true power of the magical arts. Consider it repayment for the suffering I have caused you."

"I am disappointed." Harry raised a hand to stop Snape's interruption.

"You do realize that Dumbledore is manipulating you."

At Snape's confused expression Harry explained.

"Dumbledore _disgusts me. There is no way Dumbledore would be able to come near me without my permission. Let alone train me. Dumbledore knew I would never accept help from him or the DOM, and definitely not from my so-called parents. So he engineered a situation with you that would make you want to train me. All this he did to you just so that I could train under you, someone who he knew is firmly on the light side. Dumbledore knew you would be murderously angry at my ex-parents, and would want to train me in the Dark Arts to take revenge on them. It would be your ultimate way to hurt my 'parents'. He is using you, just as in the past…"_

It all clicked in his mind at once as Snape glanced at Harry. Even in this, Dumbledore was using people. Snape was being manipulated even now.

_"Unbelievable." Snape thought._

It would all fit in for his plan for a Sharingan using human weapon. Too bad the insight Harry had allowed him to see through Dumbledore's convoluted machinations.

With difficulty he managed to force a modicum of respect towards Harry in his voice.

"So now what?" Snape asked. No way had someone like Harry come without a plan.

"Sir, I have a proposal for you as well. It might interest you…" said Harry leaning towards Snape. Snape too leaned forwards slightly, interest apparent on his sallow face.

"Oh? Do tell…"

….

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table, silently eating her breakfast. It was apparently an important day as Dumbledore had requested the presence of the entire school. The four houses were in full attendance and the Great Hall reeked of formality.

"Where's Harry, Hermione?" asked Ron, his mouth stuffed with toast. Hermione grimaced at him, but was worried at the question. Harry was withdrawing completely from everyone. The only one he gave the time of his day was his girlfriends.

Harry had changed. The perverted boy had become a bloody playboy!

What kind of guy went to Azkaban and came back a playboy?!

It was just about a week since term started, and their entire group dynamic had changed. The So-called golden trio were non-existent. Nothing binding them. Not even Hermione. Ron was too jealous with Harry's situation and had become awkward and distant. The other Weasleys of course had no idea why Harry had changed so much. Fred and George asking for tips from Harry didn't help.

_Flashback_

_George winked at Harry and patted him in the shoulder. "You're my role model."_

_"Huh?" Harry asked._

_"George here wants to get laid this year too." Fred sighed. "As if that's going to happen."_

_"Off course someone like Boy-Who-Fucked can't understand." George replied._

_"Harry you got to teach us how to flirt." Fred said._

_"I can give a demonstration. Take notes." Harry replied._

_Fred and George scrambled for quills, ink and parchment._

_Harry stood up and went to Katie Bell just over the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a reason he didn't take a separate room after all._

_"Hi Katie." Harry approached and gave his best smile._

_"Hi Harry" A slightly blushed Katie replied._

_Harry had grown through the summer and witches couldn't help but notice, reaching a pretty intimidating height and filling out incredibly. His hair more messy than ever, and his eyes were no longer hidden behind the round glasses._

_The fact that his eyes flashed with lust didn't help._

_ He was, quite simply, devastatingly gorgeous, and it showed. He was seen expertly flirting with any girls in and above 4th year willing to give him time (which included everyone) and Katie could tell by the way they looked at him that there was more than just friendly chatter going on._

_She couldn't help but feel more than a little jealous._

_It just wasn't fair! She was the first friend Harry made on Quidditch team. She was the one who helped Harry passed the exams when the annoying granger became more annoying during exams. Harry's virginity was her Quidditch right! She didn't even like the bloody game. Her sole purpose on team was to be the awesome Chaser who kept the view of her investment._

_And this year when she was going to cash it in, Harry suddenly became this, this... Devil!_

_But she was going to make Harry realize that those fragile bitches can't compete with chasers stamina._

_Unfortunately, Katie didn't know that she was going to regret challenging Harry in a stamina competition for the rest of the week. Limping wasn't fun._

_"I think my shirt has given me rashes. Can you check?" Harry asked, snapping Katie out of her sexual fantasies._

_Before Katie could reply, Harry ripped his sweat stained shirt. It was one of those cheap shirts they used in Hollywood that were really easy to rip. Harry had 37 of them._

_What you think actors are actually strong enough to rip a muscle shirt very easily?_

_Katie nearly died due to a nosebleed. Magic can maintain and prevent obesity but it didn't give a magnificent body._

_Harry's sweat stained pectoral muscles looked hard enough to crack a stone._

_"Hey you think we can do some checking in my room?" Harry asked._

_Katie was instantly sold._

_As Harry and Katie walked out, Harry gave a wink to the Weasley Twins who still had their jaws on the floor._

_Flashback End_

That instance had solidified in her mind that Harry had changed to worse.

What kind of man would want to become a playboy at 14?!

(At this point half the world sneezed.)

Only she made any effort to converse with or even understand Harry. He had become too reclusive and too silent to even her. She despaired at the fact that she was the only girl along with those below 4th year who couldn't reach him.

She glanced at the Staff table as Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand. The food cleared of all the tables simultaneously. Hermione noted the absence of Snape at the Staff table.

_Odd. If Snape is absent, it can't be for anything good. I couldn't find Harry either. What could have possibly happened…?_

Her anxiety increased as the Headmaster requested for silence in the Hall. The students eventually stopped their chattering as Dumbledore fired a few blasts from his wand. Hermione could see the unreadable expression on Dumbledore's face.

"Thank you. We have convened here today to observe a tradition that has not been utilized for many years in Hogwarts. Indeed, the last time this happened was during the time of Phineas Nigellus Black, a former Headmaster of Hogwarts a few hundred years ago. Today we have gathered to witness as a Professor of Hogwarts chooses an apprentice to carry on his legacy."

Dumbledore surveyed the stunned faces of the students. Hermione had a growing pit of anxiety and fear in her stomach. What was Harry up to? It definitely was something to do with Harry, she just knew.

The teachers looked extremely uncomfortable. McGonagall's lips were thin to the point of disappearing; Flitwick and Sprout looked unnaturally sombre. Hagrid had a shocked expression on his shaggy face, and Hermione suspected he had been wearing it for a long time.

Whatever was coming, it was big.

"Professor Severus Snape is an acclaimed master of defensive and offensive magic, an acclaimed master in the art of potion making, and an acclaimed master in the theories of spell creation and magical flow. His prodigious magical talents are appreciated the world over. In the arts of duelling, he has little competition and his potions are coveted."

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing. _Snape_ was choosing an apprentice? The Gryffindor table had gone dead silent, as had all the other Tables. The Slytherins looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Professor Snape has found himself a worthy student, and has decided to take him on as an apprentice under the Hogwarts banner. Let us begin the ceremony."

A column of fire appeared behind Dumbledore, causing the students to gasp in surprise. The fire receded, revealing Snape and…Harry Potter?

The Hall went as silent as the grave for a second, and then started clamouring at their loudest. Hermione could see Ron opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Ginny had her mouth open in an 'o', and the Weasley twins were just staring but not believing. The Gryffindors were abjuring Harry for getting apprenticed to their most hated professor. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were talking excitedly and the Slytherins were yelling in outrage at a Gryffindor getting apprenticed to their beloved professor.

Hermione though stared at Harry as he stood behind Snape. In the full light of the great hall, Hermione could appreciate the changes in Harry's body. He wore black robes, exactly like Snape. He was grinning as he took in the protesting students of the Hall. Snape himself was smiling slightly as he saw the reaction.

Hermione herself was amazed by how alike Snape and Harry looked. Oh, Harry's features were the same as the James Potter she had seen in pictures (bar the green eyes), but this was different. Snape and Harry wore their robes in the same style, both their thin faces were framed by black hair that went on to their shoulders, and both their faces were somewhat bloodthirsty. Harry's emerald eyes looked dark, almost black.

They really did look like master and apprentice. Hermione wondered what Harry was playing at.

"Silence" said Dumbledore, his face giving away nothing either. Hermione got the sense that the Headmaster disapproved of this arrangement, but she knew well that he had no say in the matter of apprenticeships. Every Professor was entitled by law to take on an apprentice to pass on his knowledge. The tradition was just considered archaic these days as Hogwarts was enough for anyone.

_What does Harry wants now?_ She thought with wonder.

"Professor Snape will initiate the bond now, and I will be the bonder. Professor Snape, if you please?"

Harry and Snape stood to face each other, black eyes meeting black eyes. Dumbledore stood between them and raised his wand. Hermione knew that they were being bound by a powerful binding magic. _Hogwarts: A History_ did not say what, though.

"Will you, Lord Harry James Potter, dedicate yourself wholly as an apprentice and learn my teachings with diligent care and reverence?" questioned Snape.

"I will" answered Harry firmly. A bright lasso of fire sprouted from Dumbledore's wand, encircling both master and apprentice.

"Will you, Severus Tobias Snape, protect me as my master and teach me to the best of your capability?" questioned Harry.

"I will." A second ring of golden fire encircled the duo.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, swear to carry my legacy and teachings with honour befitting them and may pass them to an apprentice of your own choosing at a later date?" questioned Snape.

"I will" answered Harry, a smirk playing on his lips. The three rings of fire coalesced into one, and disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"You both are bound, as master and apprentice. Mr. Potter will be deemed as a master of the magical arts when the Professor thinks it fit. Our business here is done for the day. Let us adjourn to our duties!" said Dumbledore briskly as he disappeared in a blast of Phoenix fire.

Hermione saw Harry descending towards the Gryffindor table and she began readying the hundreds of questions she had for her friend. Ron and the others refused to even look at him. Hermione frowned. Harry would definitely be an outcast at Gryffindor house for a long time after this. At least among Gryffindor boys. The girls were an entirely different matter.

The students were all muttering in low voices, pointing periodically at Harry.

Damn Gryffindor prejudices…

….

Harry walked briskly down the corridor towards Moody's class and grimaced as Hermione assaulted him with a barrage of questions.

"Why Snape? Why an apprenticeship? Do you know how angry the house will be? Do you _want _to be outcast? Don't you think Snape is a dark wizard? You do, don't you?-" she fired off frantically.

"Shut up, Hermione" said Harry, cutting her off mid-tirade. He strode forward calmly, his black robes remaining curiously still. Hermione took a deep breath as she ceased the torrent of questions.

"Don't worry. I have just freed myself…" said Harry quietly as he pushed open the door into Moody's class. Hermione stared at him.

Every move he made was now calculated. It was almost as if he was born to be… "Harry, did the hat perchance want to put you in Slytherin?"

The first vestiges of a small smile appeared on Harry's face as he looked at Hermione. If only she knew… these days he wondered if Slytherin House would truly have served him better than Gryffindor ever had. He did get good friends in Gryffindor for a while, but in the end it was all ultimately worthless. Weak, everyone was so weak. Except Neville. But he wasn't ever his friend.

And now with his parents healed he might not even be strong.

"You are slightly cleverer than people give you for."

She nodded. The class were all settled down, and were opening their defence books to the correct page. Harry waited patiently for the dramatic entrance of the DADA professor.

Sure enough the doors banged open, startling quite a few students. In strode Professor Moody, carrying a jar containing what appeared to be three spiders in it.

"Put those away!" snarled Moody, indicating the textbooks that were open. "You won't need the books when I am here. Let us begin with a review of your previous year. I got a letter from Lupin that said you were well grounded in the theory of Dark Creatures. But you are all behind…very behind on how to deal with curses."

Moody violently strode to the board and waved his wand, causing three words to appear upon it. _The unforgivable curses._ Harry's magic began boiling in anger. So that was what the spiders were for. Moody was going to demonstrate those curses on the arachnids. Even now, Cruciatus at Azkaban was affecting him. Harry had adopted his new cold expression, his face giving away nothing as he stared at the DADA professor.

"Curses, they come in many forms. But of them all, the darkest are the Unforgivable curses. Of course, there exist many more dangerous curses…but these are called the darkest for a very specific reason. Now…can anyone name an unforgivable?"

Ron lifted up his hand uncertainly. Moody pointed to him.

"My dad told me of one…the _Imperio _curse?"

"Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" A nod from Ron was the response. "Good man, your father. Yes…the _Imperio_. Total control. Watch carefully…"

Harry activated Sharingan as Moody cast the curse on the hapless spider. Amazingly, the spider cart wheeled and tap-danced to the amusement of the class.

"Think it funny, do you? Would it be funny if I did it to you?" growled Moody. The class fell absolutely silent at his threat. Harry watched on unblinkingly as Moody asked for someone to name another curse.

Neville lifted up his hand. Moody slowly looked at him and nodded his permission. "The _Cruciatus_ curse?" he mumbled. Moody stared even longer at him, and Harry's Sharingan observed Neville's reactions. Obviously, Neville had started recovering from his parents' absence.

"Frank and Alice's son?" Neville nodded tremulously, looking happy at the mention of his parents. Moody fished out another spider.

_"Crucio!"_

The spider began to writhe uncontrollably in what were obviously the throes of pain. Harry's hands tightened slightly upon the edges of his bench as he saw a repeat of what was done to him. His magic began leaking out, causing the room to shake violently. The ceiling began to rip up and the torches exploded into flames.

Moody immediately stopped his curse as the class looked at the powerful magical reaction in alarm. Harry leashed his magic consciously, ashamed of himself for losing control so easily. He remembered the one thing Snape had taught him before he accepted apprenticeship.

_, always remember. Those who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, those who cannot restrain themselves or their emotions…they become easy prey for their enemies. Learn this well from me…I know, for I have spent years behind enemy lines._

It was advice he had sworn to try his best to adhere to. Harry knew Snape was no angel, but he knew whereof he spoke. Whether or not Snape was on the side of the light, Harry was sure that the man was a master of controlling his emotions.

Neville was shaking like a wind in the leaf.

"Pain. One does not need thumbscrews or knives to torture if they know the Cruciatus curse, a truly monstrous spell. Now, anyone knows any others?" he questioned grimly.

Harry's Sharingan flashed as he prepared the intent required to cast that curse. His magic sang darkly in his veins as he answered:

_"Avada Kedavra" _he whispered audibly. The classroom shuddered as the intent to kill flooded its space. Hermione shuddered and Ron looked pale. Moody looked at him speculatively as the entire class quietened in fear. Some were actually shaking.

Moody waved his wand, and a faint golden light settled all over the classroom. The class seemed much better, smiling comfortably. Hermione grinned at Harry, who returned the speculative look at Moody.

"Cheering charm" said Harry quietly, recognizing its positive effects. Moody strode over to Harry purposefully and set his electric blue eyes on him.

"A word after class, Potter." Harry nodded infinitesimally. The idiotic students here could not know true darkness until they experienced it. He just tried out the basic tenets of illusionary magic…projecting intent. Though what he did could be called a tad dark.

"Potter got that right…the last curse is the killing curse. No blocking it. No counter curse." He raised his wand and pointed it at the last spider. The class held its breath slowly, as if it knew what was coming.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _roared Moody. A blinding light of green filled the room as the spider just slumped, lifeless. Harry's face might as well be carved from stone as he observed the spectacle. Hermione just clung tightly to his arm, a horrified look upon her face.

"Not nice. Not pleasant. No one has ever reflected it…except the one who sits before me."

The class stared at Harry who stared impassively at Moody. Harry just waited patiently, waiting for Moody to give him his after-class reprimand.

….

Moody grabbed Harry's hands and began to drag him violently to Dumbledore's office. Harry just looked at him, feeling his anger rise.

"Come on, Potter. We go to see Dumbledore. It seems you have been dabbling in things best left alone."

Moody was blasted into the wall, his cane clacking away to some distance. Harry did not move from his position, watching grimly as the Professor got up groggily and Summoned his cane back to him. The few students passing them in the corridor looked at Harry with open mouthed surprise.

Moody snarled incoherently, and slashed his wand at Harry. A sickly yellow light flashed towards him rapidly, but Harry saw it coming a mile away with his Sharingan activated. He sent Dumbledore's golden spell at it, and watched as Moody's spell was overcome by it. The professor shielded himself efficiently from that spell, watching Harry as if seeing him in a new light.

"Attacking Professors, Potter? It seems that fame has gone into your head" he mused as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry held his own wand towards him, and replied coldly.

"Never manhandle me again. You will regret it if you do."

"Will I? Time to teach you a little lesson on learning your place, Potter!" spat Moody. Harry's Sharingan began glowing, unknown to them. He readied himself for an all-out fight with someone vastly less experienced than him. Add to it he had the Sharingan, after all, and the biggest array of spells in the world.

"_Hastam Tenebrarum!" _yelled Moody, and a pointed spear of Darkness shot from his wand towards Harry. Sharingan recorded the spell perfectly, and he could see the power of the spell.

"_Aucta vi clypeum!"_ he whispered, pouring magic into the wide range deflector. What he had not anticipated was what happened next. Everyone in the corridor was thrown away in the blast of magic, including Moody. The spell however was deflected towards the ceiling and just drilled a hole through it, possibly going out into the night sky.

Magic filled the corridor as Harry's eyes blazed, threatening to break the illusion that hid them.

"You wanted to kill me? You shot a _lethal_ spell at me?" whispered Harry. Moody just got up again, glaring at his student. Harry just wanted to kill the man right there. His eyes morphed into the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as he moved towards Moody, who readied his spell.

"Enough" an unwelcome voice came from behind them and phoenix fire enveloped the trio as they were whisked away to the Headmaster's office.

…

"Headmaster, I tell you! This…_student_…knows how to cast the Killing curse. He released the intent quite maliciously, using illusionary magic to project himself! He is a dark wizard! Corrupted him already have you, Snape?" snarled Moody, going up to stand in front of Snape.

Snape looked at him amusedly, as did Harry. "My apprentice only used illusionary magic which was basically harmless. I consider it a failure of this school that fourth years were unable to throw it off. And Moody, I would advise you to keep quiet about things you know nothing about. Consequences, you know…"

Dumbledore stood up, looking at Harry inquisitively from behind his half moon glasses.

"Moody, clear out. Severus, I would ask you to as well, but the law forbids me. I would like to speak to Harry alone, Alastor. Move, now!" he said firmly. Moody cleared out, grumbling his disagreement with the entire affair.

Dumbledore turned his gaze upon Harry.

"You may not be directly answerable to me, Harry, but the fact remains that I am the Headmaster of this school. I forbid you from ever using Illusionary magic on students again. Breaking this rule will result in your immediate expulsion" he said, much to Harry's amusement.

"Really? Feel free to expel me…" he said with relish. Dumbledore's face firmed, as he looked at Harry. Snape was smirking in the background; this had been a heck of a week. First he had his most hated student becoming his apprentice; next he had the same student following his own tenets as closely as possible. Snape was reminded of himself as Harry played his cards.

"Dumbledore, don't flatter yourself. You need me, but I don't need you. Expel me, and who knows if I might tread a not so desirable…path" he said softly. Dumbledore's eyes widened at this new threat. Harry was not exactly pulling any punches here.

"Would you really join the dark, Harry?" questioned Dumbledore in a sad voice. Harry just snorted. This man's view of the world had been warped completely. Light and Dark, _please!_

"You really are a fool" said Harry. "There is no light and dark, there are only people who get what they want. They will do anything for it. Just like you did, and just like those abominations who call themselves my parents did. There is only the person, and what happiness he can _steal_ for himself. Do not think to sway me with pathetic arguments of light and dark" he finished derisively. Harry's raw magic had started leaking out of him rapidly.

"There is power and there is power. No Light or Dark. Only Limitless power and the ability to steal it for oneself." Harry's raw magic was now hitting the limit of the room and had started condensing around Harry's form. Harry threw his head back in pure ecstasy. Snape looked on wide eyed.

_"Sharingan can't possible increase magical capacity so much!"_

Dumbledore looked pale and drawn, as he was reminded of Tom's philosophy. True, they were the ones who had pushed Harry to this point, but he had trusted in the prophecy. The prophecy had said that Harry was "born to kill the dark". So he had to be light, shouldn't he?

He needed those Anti-Illusionary wards now! Harry's feat of Raw Magic wasn't normal!

"Professor Snape, I wish to leave. Dumbledore, I ask you tell the Snyder's of those who sacrificed themselves for me. They owe them more than they can ever repay…so at least accomplish the small things I ask of you" said Harry as he and Snape exited the Headmaster's office disdainfully.

As they were exiting Snape asked who Snyder was.

Harry replied that James Snyder sounded better than James I-Was-Kicked-Out-By-My-Son Potter.

Fawkes sang a haunting note, causing Dumbledore to put his hands over his face.

_I thought Severus and Harry could heal each other, but they are going in a different direction than anticipated. Lily and James will be in for more heartbreak than ever, I fear. And Isabelle will stand no chance against Sharingan. Her strength is not in duelling but in warding and sensing magics. There she is a rare prodigy. But otherwise in raw power, she is as strong as Minerva. But Harry outstrips her in every way in pure mastery and instinct of magic. Not to mention his Parsel Wards. His instinct has been amplified drastically by Sharingan._

_I must alert the Potters. I never thought Severus would take a true interest in the boy, I only assumed he would teach Harry to get back at James and Lily. Harry casting dark curses would hurt James more than anything, but Harry would be strong. That is what I thought Severus would do._

_But now…I miscalculated. Severus will turn Harry into a truly feared mage. Even without Sharingan's Illusionary capability…I daresay Harry will be able to crush off Isabella at full strength by the end of the month. When he reaches full strength in magic and Mangekyō together…_

_It will be a different story altogether._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I will update faster later.  
><strong>

**Sorry**

**Atlanrom**


	5. Confrontations I

***Chapter 5*: Chapter 5**

**Many thanks for all your encouragement! It helps. It helps a lot.**

**Thanks again to Karldin for allowing me to copy a shit load of stuff. Do give him a visit. His id is **id: 4413246

CHAPTER 5

Lily Potter folded the letter in her hands, thinking about its contents. Severus had taken on Harry as an apprentice? A part of her leapt in joy at the prospect of her son landing such a master. But she held nothing but loathing for Severus. He was the one that was responsible for all of this, giving the Prophecy to Voldemort. Albus had told her that Severus had loved her all this while, and had been severely broken by her 'death'.

Severus had supposedly watched over Harry all these years because Dumbledore used her so-called death to make him. That made her soften slightly, but she still despised her once friend. The man had, according to Albus, bargained with Voldemort to spare her when he attacked the family. How could he even think that she would survive without her husband or children?

She looked out of the window, the lush and vast lawn soothing her eyes. They, that is, her James and Isabelle resided in a Chateau of the Potter family in France. It was not under the Potter name any longer, though. All the wealth of the potters was gone. Used up in last war. All the businesses sold to fund the war and running up the DOM. Houses like these were used as hideouts.

Harry would have burnt this place if he knew they resided here.

She could faintly hear the voices of her daughter and husband conversing, and went to join them. Walking directly through the drawing room, she came to the entrance hall of the Chateau. She could see her beautiful daughter, and her husband lounging on the sofa.

Isabelle had inherited her looks from James' mother. Same blonde hair and the same aristocratic looks. She was a Black, much more than she was a Potter. Dorea Black's blood ran strongly in her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. James and Isabelle turned to her, and Isabelle replied. "Hello, Mother. It is time for me to go to Hogwarts. The tournament delegation from Beauxbatons leaves tonight and Madame Maxime has officially invited me. I am all set."

James and Lily's faces fell into ones of despair and longing at this. Their children were going to properly meet at last, and the meeting was not going to be pleasant. They had put Harry through too much, and they knew he would hold nothing but hatred for his family. Lily had finally given up any and all hope of having her youngest back in the family. Obviously, she realized just how far they had gone in trying to arm Harry for the prophesized struggle. It was abominable, she knew, and it tore at her heart like nothing ever had.

But it was essential, she convinced herself. The moment that Prophecy was made, their course was set. They had given him to the Department, who had assured them that they would awaken Harry's eyes soon enough.

They had tried, and researched like never before. But Voldemort swooped in early, killing the agents masquerading as the Potters. She felt heartrending sorrow at the fact that some other woman had loved her son enough to die for him, and still the credit went to her, undeserving as she was.

After that, the Department had been sending yearly reports to the Potters on the status of Harry. Dumbledore had placed him in the home of her Sister, Petunia. He had taken some of the blood of the agent who died for Harry, and made a blood ward of great power to protect Harry.

The power of love was truly wonderful. The love the women had for her son had produced wards of such power that Dumbledore was convinced not even Voldemort could penetrate them. It shattered her heart like nothing else.

"Mother, you seem lost in thought. Are you thinking about…about _Harry_?"

Lily shook herself out of her thoughts. "Yes, dear. Harry…he is all I think about these days. Somehow I feel you should never have stumbled upon your father's study that day."

Isabelle nodded, small tears falling down her face. Her research had probably cost her little brother his sanity, and she could not stop it.

She remembered the day all too well. She had been seven, and her reasoning and analytical skills were those of a fifteen year old.

**_Flashback_**

_A seven year old Isabelle hefted her practice wand, and cast a transfiguration on her dolls, making them come alive. She shouted in joy at her success, she had been trying out that spell for days now. Magic came to her very easily, for some reason._

_The dolls ran away, without their little mistress to control them. Mainly because she did not know how. Her spell was mainly an animation; she did not know how to do direction. So she ran frantically after her favourite and now alive doll, which ran into the adjoining room._

_Her father's study. She had been expressly forbidden by her parents to enter the study today. She was an obedient child, so she had played with magic as usual. _

_But now the doll was about to break into the study and it did. She slowly followed it into the study. It was a Victorian era kind of room, full of antiques and furniture of that bygone era. She looked around the room for a bit, and spied her happily dancing doll. It was staring at her, and she stared right back. Suddenly she made a lunge for it, and it ran._

_It ran right through the opposite wall. Frantic with worry, Isabelle followed. She was in another room, and she heard faint voices. She looked around and saw that her doll's transfiguration had run out. She picked it up with relief and was about to go, when she heard her mother's voice._

_"Petunia neglected him? He is all alone? Oh James, how long can I keep doing this? Our son…our youngest…" her mother was obviously crying._

_"Lily, it has to be done. Department researchers are steadily trying to find a method, and our only clue is the subject should be in a state of misery for the eyes to awaken. Don't you want your son to live?" came the voice of Professor Dumbledore._

_"Of course I do! We know of the Sharingan's power, but Arcturus wrote nothing on how to awaken it, only that it needs misery to do so. My son's entire childhood is gone due to this…this prophecy of yours!" said James' clear voice._

_"The Sharingan. It has been determined that only once the Sharingan has been awakened will Harry have freedom in life, and a real chance at fulfilling the prophecy. You know Elliot has never been wrong. He has been the prophet of the Light for longer than I was born" Dumbledore's deep voice came._

_"Maybe. Elliot never leaves the planet room and you know he is close to barmy. You trusted my son's life to that…that…" her mother seemed lost for words._

_"Elliot is never wrong, was never wrong, and will never be wrong. He is a powerful seer, and he is our interpreter. I am only looking towards the long term safety of your son and our society, Lily. He will be the linchpin of our effort to eradicate the dark, and we will do whatever is required of us to make sure he will be strong enough" came Dumbledore's certain voice._

_But Isabelle was shaking, and tears were streaming down her face. She felt a large jolt of deprivation, and a huge sense of loss. Brother? She had a brother? All this while, and she had not even set eyes on him?_

_She screamed in anguish and confusion, and the lights flickered. She could hear her parents running towards her location. She would have her answers, NOW!_

**_Flashback Ends_**

She came out of her trip down the memory lane as James spoke.

"My heart nearly stopped when you threatened us at wand point, Isabelle. The magic in the room was palpable, and Perenelle felt its strength. Why did she have to tell you everything? You were a child…just a child…" he mused sadly.

"No, father. Professor Flamel thought she was doing the right thing, making me think I was helping my brother somehow. She did not expect me to find out so much about the Sharingan, finding things even the Department had missed. It _was _my fault. In my childish urge to help Harry, I found out the way to activate Sharingan. I still cannot believe Dumbledore actually did what I theorized…I am damned, father. For helping do that to Harry, I am damned forever…" she said tearfully. James and Lily looked shocked at the emotion that their eldest was displaying. Isabelle had mastered Occlumency two years ago, and she was remarkably composed since then.

The family of three sat together in silence and anguish, suffering in the knowledge that Harry was probably lost to them forever, and even hated them.

They had brought it upon themselves. Whatever their reasons had been, they had brought it upon themselves.

…..

The dungeon was as depressingly dark as usual as Harry and Snape faced each other. Evaluating each other and trying to get a glimpse of the other's minds by the posture of body.

They were going over the plan that Harry had created.

"Why did you release Fawkes?" Snape finally asked. As far as Snape knew, Harry hated Dumbledore. Dumbledore loved Fawkes. Ergo Harry hated Fawkes. Dumbledore could release Fawkes if he got a Shatter Dream Spell on Fawkes. So why bring Fawkes in Dumbledore's Vicinity?

"There is a Summoning ward and an illusion Layering ward on Fawkes. The moment the first illusion on Fawkes shatters, the layering ward will instantly reapply it and trigger the cross dimensional summoning ward. The summoning ward will bind and teleport Fawkes to my personal dimension where I can easily reinforce the illusion."

"The beauty is that the illusion layering ward can analyse the Shatter Dream Spell in conjunction with Dumbledore's magic. Allowing me to ward Fawkes specifically against that spell."

Snape looked on wide eyed. Where had stammering, wide eyed and dumb as a rock boy had gone? Azkaban did many changes but making someone sharper, it did not.

"Excellent." Snape replied. He was still stunned.

"Would you like to go over DOM's plans regarding Sharingan and Voldemort?"

"What?" Snape asked. Surely he misheard.

Harry withdrew a folder from god knows where and pushed in on the table in front of him.

Snape calmly set down his cup of tea and reached for the folder.

After reading a few lines, Snape's eyebrows raised.

Inwardly, Harry cursed. He expected more of a surprised response. Occlumency made it hard to get a response out of Snape.

"Where did you get this? This is Level 5 stuff." Snape asked.

Level-5 was the highest security classification of DOM. It meant only the head of DOM could reach it.

"Dumbledore thinks that Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo are all these eyes are capable of." Harry replied cryptically. Kamui was his favourite technique. Incredibly overpowered and with little to no weaknesses.

Snape's expressions made it clear that he wanted a detailed answer.

Harry grinned back.

Snape let him be.

"Would you be interested in shattering Dumbledore, Croaker and the ex-Potters in one move?" Harry asked.

It was a testament to the fact that Snape was one of the best Occlumens in the world that the sheer amount of curiosity in Snape's eye didn't meet his body posture.

"Go on." Snape said

Harry withdrew another folder and passed it on.

Even Snape's Occlumency wasn't strong enough to contain the amount of surprise.

"This-This is-is..." Snape stammered.

Harry's grin turned menacing.

After a while Snape stabilised himself and for the first time in a while, he grinned.

"How are your classes going on?" Snape asked knowingly changing the subject.

Classes were also rather simple, as he had simply copied the relatively simple spells last time and performed it on the first try, using the rest of the time to understand the content of the Playboy Magazines he had photographically memorized. It had driven Hermione mad, and the teachers were extremely impressed.

Flitwick had touted him as a charms prodigy, and McGonagall was raving about how much of his father's genes he was showing. But all the students were now avoiding him assiduously after Snape choosing him as an apprentice. That and him being very aloof voluntarily.

He wore traditional black Acromantula silk Wizarding robes over his basilisk skin armour, with his long hair framing his face. His hidden Sharingan were constantly activated, instantly profiling any person they saw. He remained extremely quiet now, talking only when necessary. Only a handful of girls could even have a full conversation with him.

The Weasley family had become distant after his apprentice initiation. To them, Harry thought, it was the ultimate betrayal. They were immature enough to label Snape light or Dark without even understanding the terms or the man. Typical of brainwashed people.

_Though…I have been brainwashed in a way as well. _

That was something he kept hidden in the deepest recesses of his mind. His rage at being imprisoned unjustly, at the betrayal of Dumbledore and his parents, and most of all…the urge to simply strike back at the cruel world that stole Crystal from him. He could not let himself feel those emotions, so he kept them buried.

The reason had lashed so viciously at the Cruciatus demonstration was because of Crystal suffering it mere seconds before her death. He kept it buried in the day. At night Devil could take care of them.

But he could feel the anger, the utter cold rage burning in him constantly like a second awareness. Harry recalled what Snape had taught him about anger. During the first week, Snape had challenged him to a duel and he had accepted. And defeated Snape soundly.

His list of enemy currently was very short. Only Crystal's Mother and Voldemort somewhat. The Dark Lord was debatable because Harry had made him beg for death last time. As far as Crystal's mother was concerned... He was going to make her wish she was never born. His ex-family was at best irritation and Dumbledore as well. It would do him no good to waste his anger on them for his various betrayals. That was futile. And he despised futility, something he had learned really fast with Snape's mindset.

The Potions Master, though deceived so thoroughly by Lily Potter, did not let it affect him for too long. His period of grief had been short and intense, and then he threw himself into his work with a passion.

Harry had done the same, using all the anger and despair he felt as fuel for his goals. He had become the strongest sorcerer in the world in little more than a decade. He was still not the strongest being in the world but he had confidence that he could surpass him. The power he possessed was unfathomable, and he now fully understood them. He turned another page of his treatise, focusing upon the laws of the Vampires.

This time he was going to have both Political and Magical power.

Even as he sat flirting, his clones were making/negotiating weapons. Loopholes in laws and treaties were being probed. Alliances broken and made. Food, water and Resources stockpiled. Mercenaries approached. Promises of grandeur, fairness and resources given as freely as air. His qualifications were being renewed. Masteries of subjects ranging from Charms to Laws were being filled for. There was a lot of bribery going on, obviously.

A quarter hour of their reading went by, and Fawkes appeared in a burst of fire dropping a note into Snape's hands. The Potions master's expression screamed irritation as he read the note. Harry looked on in interest.

"What does Dumbledore say?"

"That we are not to miss the welcoming ceremony at any cost. We are to attend the welcome of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang which will occur within an hour. Let us go" he said with a small grimace.

Harry nodded, and put away his scroll. Sighing, he accompanied Snape to the Hogwarts grounds to welcome the delegations. It began now for him.…

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Harry stood alongside his housemates, staring at a tranquil black lake lit by the moonlight. Hogwarts had a really haunting and beautiful quality at night, which appealed to him for some reason. His Sharingan could see the magic leaking off the Lake, and it was enormous. He only knew of the Giant Squid's presence, Mer People and Grindylows. His shallow year mates had obviously cast him out including Hermione because he refused to answer.

_What do they know of loyalty? Only the betrayed can see the true value of loyalty._

_A memory of Crystal dying due to betrayal of his wife flickered in his mind._

Harry sighed at this memory causing Hermione to turn to him with curiosity. She refrained from questioning him though. Ron was in the background, not shunning him but not standing up for him.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" asked Hermione lightly. Harry had obliviated them to not to bring up the issue of his unjust incarceration yet, not in public. It was a powerful play, he said. A tool that would make the ministry back down when he needed it to, and a tool not to be used lightly. Harry wanted leverage over the ministry after all.

Harry's eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyō as he beheld the Lake in all its glory. Dimly he could see the squid resting on the seabed, flanked by many shapes. He observed them quietly. Hogwarts was an extremely magical place, and only with his Sharingan had he come to appreciate the true ingenuity of its magic.

_What would the founders say if they found out that their successor had cast a child into hell for the greater good?_

His morbid thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore raised his hand to point at the lake. Ominously rising was a great mast of a greater ship. The ship rose with a powerful surge, throwing water off its great body while a man shouted to anchor it.

The students started muttering excitedly when Dumbledore announced that it was the Durmstrang ship. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron started going ballistic to Seamus about how he would meet _Viktor_ Krum. Ron's sexual fantasies...

The ship made board on the shores, and a posse of students alighted with their Headmaster at the front. The headmaster of Durmstrang wore several furs, and a fur cap. The same attire was mimicked by his students, but Harry could see their furs were a lot less opulent.

"Dear old Hogwarts" he said in a hearty, unctuous voice. Harry's eyes easily picked out his falsity, knowing him to bear great malice towards Hogwarts and its residents. He watched as he greeted Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, my dear man. How are you, How are you?" he said heartily.

"Blooming thank you, Professor Karkaroff" said Dumbledore, shaking the man's hand. Harry saw his magic and knew it to be strong. Nothing in front of Dumbledore, of course, whose magic outshone everyone in the ground combined. He knew his own magic was somewhat similar if only much stronger.

"This, professor, is my student Viktor Krum" introduced Karkaroff. Dumbledore nodded his head politely at the Quidditch star, who gave him a look of respect. Harry saw to his alarm that much of the Hogwarts male population were practically drooling at the mouth, especially Ron. His erstwhile friend was frothing like a mad bull, and Harry feared that the red head would molest Krum any moment now. He shuddered at the thought.

"Honestly, he is just a Quidditch player!" said Hermione to Harry. Harry nodded at this, agreeing wholeheartedly. The adulation Krum received was frankly overwhelming, and Harry watched as Karkaroff made his way through the crowds with a smug look on his face. He had chosen to warm up at the castle rather than wait for Beauxbatons.

They only had to wait for another quarter of an hour when a first year went berserk.

"It's a dragon!" she shouted wildly. Harry snorted slightly, as did Hermione. Harry's Sharingan could clearly observe that the carriage was drawn by…

_Abraxan Horses. Great strength, great endurance and an ability to fly very long distances._

"Unless I am much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons has arrived!" said Dumbledore. Harry's Sharingan began glowing as the horses touched down, revealing a magnificent carriage large enough to comfortably house twenty adults.

The students stared as the carriage door opened to let out the students, who stepped out carefully and formed a line on both sides. Dumbledore walked out as the carriage door opened once more to reveal a very tall woman. A woman as tall as Hagrid. The students of all four houses were muttering as Dumbledore kissed the hand of the woman who towered above him.

"Greetings, and welcome to Hogwarts, Madame Maxime" he said in a cultured voice. Madame Maxime looked at Dumbledore scrutinizing, before she nodded.

"Thank you, Dumbly-dorr. Our pleasure to be here. Has Karkaroff arrived?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, and he is currently warming up at the castle with his students. Shall we join them?" Madam Maxime walked forward regally with a nod, Dumbledore beside her. Everyone fell behind them naturally as they walked towards the castle.

"Who is that girl? She seems to know both Madam Maxime and Dumbledore well…" asked Hermione, pointing out the girl to Harry. Harry's Sharingan settled on her, evaluating her magic.

_Isabella. Harry thought venomously. He had hoped that she feared him enough to not to interfere._

He also observed another extremely beautiful girl walking behind Maxime. A Veela, obviously, and the magic were pretty strong too. _Fleur Delcour_

He walked into the entrance hall and plotted how to respond to Isabella this time around.

….

Harry sat calmly, sampling each dish on the rather exquisite cuisine of the welcoming feast. The elves had outdone themselves trying to make the guests feel more at home. He watched as Hermione poked at what looked like a black steak.

Draco Malfoy was giving everyone superior looks at the fact that Krum sat at their table. Harry met his eyes, and the Malfoy heir cringed and meekly went back to his food. Snorting softly, Harry went back to profiling the students of the other schools.

"Excuse me, are you finished with zis Bouillabaisse?" came a soft and melodious voice behind him. Harry turned, and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. They were two girls, one was the Veela girl from Beauxbatons but she was of no interest to him though she looked at him interestedly. No, the one who interested him stood at her side.

She was tall, a little taller than him. She had blue eyes, and blonde hair and her magic seemed even stronger at this close proximity. Her face bore a small resemblance to Lily Potter, and he knew at whom he was staring.

"Excuse me, but can I have zis Bouillabaisse?" the Veela asked in a more insistent voice. Harry nodded, smiling slightly and handed it to her. The duo then turned their attention to the blonde girl when she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you again, Harry" said the blonde girl, looking at Harry emotionally. Harry's Sharingan picked up a great deal of regret in her, not for others but for herself. Her eyes were shining with repressed tears. Hermione looked at both of them in surprise, as was the Veela girl. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him, as well as Snape's.

He turned his eyes onto her, watching her closely. "Hello, Isabelle" he said in a neutral voice, and he saw her flinch.

"You know this girl, Harry?" asked Hermione in a surprised voice.

Harry nodded slightly, and replied, "Somebody I should know but don't."

He went back to his meal, not paying the slightest attention to his sister.

"Harry, do you want to sit at our table? Talk...Talk a bit?" asked Isabelle uncertainly. Harry turned to her, and let her see his emotional face for a second before responding.

"Why don't you sit down here Ms. Snyder?" Harry replied somewhat cheerfully, adding a bite to her name. She flinched. Snape looked like he was trying to remember something.

It was a political move. Harry was sitting close to the head table and he wanted Dumbledore and Snape to overhear him anyway.

Isabella looked stunned before she hesitantly nodded and sat down. And looked in his eyes. His eyes had morphed into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as he stared into Isabelle's eyes.

"I want nothing to do with you, Isabelle Ex-potter" he said, facing her across the table. He had added a privacy ward to encompass Isabella, Him, Dumbledore and Snape. Isabelle just looked him calmly; she seemed to have gained back her composure.

"I am afraid you have no such option, brother. Our family will be fighting together in the coming months, whether you want it or not" she said seriously." Harry, I know what was done to you-"

"It was you who theorised that Cruciatus accelerates Sharingan…" he whispered. Isabelle looked alarmed at this, shaking her head. Harry could feel her trying to call up her magic.

"Fool, I can bind Dumbledore's magic with illusions, you are even weaker than him." Harry replied.

"In front of a weakling like you, I am god here, and you were foolish enough to look into my eyes. Are you in any way responsible for my pain?" he asked once more. He could feel her trying to access her Occlumency, she was ignoring him completely.

"Answer me!" The magic around Harry was turning similar to Cruciatus curse.

"You would torture your own sister?" she asked in a pitiful voice. Harry smiled at her. "What Sister?"

Dumbledore reached for his wand fast. Snape was faster. All the power in the world is useless if your opponent has you on wand point.

Isabelle started screaming as Harry dissolved through her Occlumency barriers like it was nothing. Information flooded his mind, but it was all irrelevant. He sighed.

"Isabelle…" she looked at him warily, her face still twisted with pain."I am afraid both children of the Potters will be irreparably damaged. I need to know what you know. So…"

**_Crucio_**

The **Cruciatus Curse** (also known as the **Torture Curse**) is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizard kind. When cast successfully the curse inflicts excruciating pain on the victim.

It is a well known fact that this curse doesn't physically harm the victim; it is possible that it only stimulates pain receptors. The two most well-known victims of this curse are the Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were tortured into insanity with it by Death Eaters.

Like all Unforgivable Curses it needed very strong dark emotions and magical power to which the pain is proportional to. When used by an Unspeakable it caused simply an insane amount of pain.

When used by Bellatrix Lestrange, it caused the mind to shut down on itself.

When used by Harry Potter, Somebody like Isabella who is used to Crucio felt herself dying over and over again.

The pain bypassed every bit of tolerance she had against Crucio and simply never seemed to stop. She could feel the Crucio Magic preparing to break her nerves and shatter her brain. At this time she realized that she simply never understood the full power of the spell.

Isabella screamed. Screamed like never before.

"Harry STOP!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry let go of spell. He hadn't been able to break her mind though.

Harry looked relieved. Finally. He didn't know how longer he could continue this bullshit interrogating act. Her body and mind were intact. The spell attacked and caused to pain to soul if one using it was skilled enough.

With a wave of his hands, Harry dispelled the illusions and wards.

"You should try the turkey, it is pretty good." Harry replied charmingly to a freaked out Isabella.

She rose to leave when Harry got in the last shot.

"Let's play again, **_Sister._**" Harry somehow made a normal sounding sentence menacing.

…..

"…Welcome to the Triwizard tournament!"

Harry's eyes opened, and he sat up with a start as he remembered. Fuck! He had overdone the contraceptive potions again! Thankfully an illusion was still up.

**_"_****_Remember Harry don't try to tire out a brothel, Again" Devil Chimed._**

His eyes roved over the Ravenclaw table, and saw his sister, looking absolutely tired. She stared at him with an expression of regret, but his Sharingan could see the true regret and awe she concealed. He had been right; the meeting had been a setup. He had to be more careful after this.

He watched as Dumbledore rambled on about some Eternal glory of the tournament, and how they would be selected. He paid close attention to this part.

"The champions of each school are chosen by an impartial judge. The Goblet of fire!" The casket opened and the goblet spewed blue fire, igniting gloriously. Harry could observe the thing's magical aura, it was a powerful object.

"A champion who intends to enter will have to write their name and school upon a piece of parchment, and drop it into the goblet. The names chosen will be out of the Goblet in a week's time. Most importantly, I advise you to exercise caution when entering the tournament, as you're choosing implies a binding magical contract that is not to be broken till the end of the tournament. Also I would advise no one under the age of sixteen to enter. This is for your own safety, as the tasks are designed for that age or above. I myself will be warding the Goblet against those below the age limit, and I would not advise trying an unscrupulous entry" he said in a light voice.

Harry just stared at the Goblet, his eternal Mangekyō picking out every flux and whorl in the magic of the thing.

"….let we retire for the night."

The scraping of benches began, and Harry just proceeded to his dormitory not looking at the regretful look his sister sent him, or the calculating one Dumbledore did.

….

In an unplottable location in the countryside of France, lay concealed a magnificent manor of white marble. Its size was comparable to Hogwarts, as was its grandeur. But at night, it gave off a beauty and strength seldom found anywhere but at Hogwarts. Its white expanse shone like the skin of the very moon, and its solitary presence stood like a bulwark of the light against all darkness.

It turned out that this castle of splendour and prestige was indeed a fortress of the light, for it was at this spot history was made. Upon a tower that stood tall upon the battlements of the castle was carved in great detail the _Sharingan._

A tall man with long silky white hair and powerfully built body stood upon this very tower, and surveyed the rolling lawns wistfully as if remembering something. His face, though expressing a kind of nostalgic sorrow, was handsome. Fine features, an aquiline nose, and an aristocratic bearing all combined to make the man a rare specimen of the male species.

Muggles could not enter within ten kilometres of this castle. The castle was his, and was protected by extremely powerful concealment charms. Some charms were cast in languages long lost to this world.

_I am eternal and still I thrive, guiding our society through misery and pain, through pleasure and joy. Arcturus, my friend, you should never have entrusted this responsibility to me. I am so ill-suited for it…_

"Thoughts of past regrets haunting you, beloved?" the melodious voice of a beautiful lady came from behind the man. The lady was, if possible, even more beautiful. Her perfectly proportioned body was flawless, as was her heartbreakingly stunning oval face. A sheet of silvery-blonde hair gently shook in the blowing wind as she entered the tower her husband currently inhabited.

"No, Perenelle. We accepted our role in the eternal turning of the ages when Arcturus asked us to, and I was just wondering. It has been nearly a thousand years since Arcturus died, and we alone have endured. We alone know of the true sacrifices that have been made to keep humanity from just imploding to destruction. But I cannot expect our maturity from youngsters, I suppose…" he said softly.

Perenelle Flamel just went to her husband, and kissed him on his cheek. "Nicolas, you have guided many mages to greatness, and you will have no problems guiding him. He is Arcturus' descendant, after all. If he is anything like my brother, then he is the one we will need."

"That is not what worries me. It is Croaker's handling of the entire situation. We leave the department for ten years, and when we come back…they have taken drastic steps. Croaker may very well have damaged the boy's psyche irreparably. Not to mention Albus, or his own parents. I think we made a mistake in beating the importance of prophecies into their heads all those years. They now take those things at their word. I hear that young Snape has taken charge of Harry Potter. He will be exposed to the dark, now."

The two remained quiet, letting the tranquillity of the night wash over them. Somewhere in the vast meadows, a bird chirped once.

"Unfortunately, yes." came a strong voice from behind them. Albus Dumbledore strode into the tower room, his long hair rippling in the fierce wind. Nicholas and Perenelle turned to regard their old student, wearing mixed expressions.

"Albus. What other young boys have you condemned to Azkaban lately, hmm?" questioned Perenelle sardonically. Dumbledore sighed, and gestured with his hand, causing the nearly dark location to light up softly.

"Professors, it was necessary. The signs of divination and planets say that Voldemort will be back very soon, and we need his nemesis to be ready. You both had no information for us, so we went ahead on the best path available to us. Do not mock my conscience! Do you think I enjoyed doing all those things? Harry is like a grandson of mine!" said Dumbledore, sorrow and anguish in his voice.

Perenelle just quirked an eyebrow, while Nicholas remained silent, not even looking at Dumbledore. Perenelle walked to Nicholas, putting a hand on his shoulder and turned to Dumbledore.

"You, Gellert, and Croaker. Three of our best students. Only one of our disciples was better than the three of you, and he is long gone. For nearly a thousand years, we have watched the world and worked through prophecy. But we never allowed ourselves to forget the sanctity of life, nor did we get jaded…"

Dumbledore's sorrow was slowly increasing at these accusations. Perenelle continued sadly, ignoring his rising emotion.

"We took you in, taught you, and recruited you into the Department. After your…affairs…with Gellert ended, we saw your greatness and left the Department we had nurtured for three centuries in yours and Croaker's hands. But you, Albus. You forgot our teachings. We told you never to take any life for granted while fulfilling prophecy, we told you never to lose your heart and emotion. But you did. All for the greater good…" she finished in a monotone.

Dumbledore's face was twisted in shame and remorse. Nicholas turned to face Dumbledore at last, his face emotionless. Dumbledore could never get a read on the man, so powerful was his Occlumency.

"You are no longer the Light lord. You have great power, but we fear that the Department is losing its humanity for your 'Greater Good'. It has moved away from its original ideals"

Perenelle spoke.

"We have to return, Albus. Nicholas will be the Light lord once more, and we will never again entrust our division to another so long as we are alive. You, who managed to turn parents against children, who stained the purity of our greatest hope…you, taught us that. Tell Croaker to step down immediately. The High chairs of the Department of Mysteries will be filled by us forevermore."

Dumbledore nodded his head in assent, unable to defy his teachers. Croaker and he would have to step down immediately, then. If Nicholas and Perenelle took active charge, then the magical world would change faster than ever.

_Maybe I am unfit to lead the DOM. Maybe I have lost my ideals along the way. But the fact remains…I will do anything to save our world from the dark, from destruction._

_Anything._

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Your suggestions and criticism will be taken in the best spirit, and I will incorporate them as much as possible in the future.**

**Regards,**

**Atlanrom**


End file.
